The Predator's Princess
by Predatorluv07
Summary: A young girl is found in a forest with no memory of who she is or where she came from. It's only when something not of this Earth visits and jars her memory OC/Yautja T and M for later chapters.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Predator or Aliens I just own my ideas and characters.**

**A/N: This story will start out in third person and will go to Maya's POV later.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Back in the year 1991 a young girl named Maya was found wondering the forest when she was six. She had no recollection of how she got there and the only thing that she knew was that she had to find a way out.

"_Hello… is anyone there?"_ she yelled but still no one answered.

Maya felt like she'd been walking for hours but it had only been a few minutes since she woke up. Then a sudden "SNAP" caught her attention and with an abrupt turn she saw a large grizzly standing behind her. Maya took off as fast as she could with the bear hot on her tail, but unfortunately she tripped over a root and fell flat on her stomach 'so this is how it's going to end… I'm going to die without any knowledge of who I am or where I am from or who and where my parents are or even how in the world I got here?' she thought to herself. Maya had just given up she heard someone.

"Get away from that girl you bastard!" the voice screamed.

Soon after, she heard a gunshot followed by a loud thud. Maya was shaking uncontrollably not of fear but of happiness, when she looked up she saw that her savior was male.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"DAVE!" another more feminine voice yelled.

The woman ran around a tree only to stop and stare at the sight of her husband next to and comforting a very young and frightened girl.

"Dave who is this?" she asked.

The woman was surprised at the girl's appearance; little Maya had beautiful blue eyes, a slight tan with darker speckles on her arms, legs and the side of her face. She also had speckles running down her back, which they were able to see because of the clothes she currently had on. She wore a small black and silver swimsuit-type top with a matching loin cloth and sandals; she also had a beautiful silver necklace with a strange symbol, somewhat like a curved "T", on it. But perhaps the most interesting feature on the girl was her hair, Maya's hair was as black as night and was bundled up into dreadlocks but it wasn't hair, they discovered after touching it.

"I don't know, when I found her she was being chased by a very large and aggressive grizzly" Dave responded.

The couple stared at each other for a while then looked at Maya with concern and kindness in their eyes.

"This is no place for a little girl like you" the woman said and Maya looked up at her and smiled.

"_Th-Thank you for saving me" _Maya said in a stuttered voice.

The couple gave her a strange look when she spoke a different language, but they assumed she was thanking them.

"You're very welcome" Dave smiled.

"What is your name?" the female asked.

"M-Maya" Maya said after moments of hesitation.

"Do you know where you are and how you got here?" Dave asked.

Maya could only shake her head in response.

"Do you know where your parents are" Maya shrugged her shoulders.

The woman began to wonder why she wasn't responding with words like before.

"Can you speak English?" she asked.

"I speak little bit" Maya revealed.

Dave and his wife were stunned at this and asked Maya if she would like to come with them. After everything that she had just gone though she accepted their invitation without hesitation.

"This is going to take some getting used to Sherri" Dave sighed.

"I know Dave, but we'll manage besides she needs a home and we could never have children due to my sterility… this'll be good for us." Sherri reassured.

For the next six years Maya and her new family lived in Los Angeles. Maya was in the sixth grade and at the top of her class; she never backed down from a challenge so she joined every sport in school. Over the years Maya has become a very wild tomboy and never allows herself to get mixed up with all the street gangs there. One day while walking home from cheer practice Maya began to think of her real family and former life. She was curious to how she could easily take down a man twice her size and weight, read the stars like they were a road map, and how she wasn't bothered by the sweltering heat of summer. Maya also a very strange habit of using a ranking system whenever she was in school, she classified all the students as unbloods, all the graduates as young bloods, all the teachers as bloods, the resource officers as arbitrators, and the principle and vice principals as elders. She never understood why or how she knew these strange words but they seemed natural to her. However, she never told anyone about her habit and never let any of her closest friends get too close to find out.

On one particular sweltering night, Maya started to have dreams where she was hunting, she enjoyed these dreams they made her feel whole and was always sad when she woke up. After school she went to the park, as she does when she needs to think, and sat on a her favorite swing staring at the medallion that was around her neck when she was found by Dave and Sherri, who were like a mother and father to her. 'Who am I…why am I here…where did I come from… who were my real parents?' she thought to herself. Maya had finished her school day and was heading home, it was about 109°F but she didn't seem to notice but everyone else did. There were loud car horns blowing and commuters yelling at each other. Maya couldn't stand it but she had taught herself to be patient and not let others get to her. As Maya walked through the alley she used as a short-cut she heard what sounded like gurgled choking, this captured her attention and she started _toward _it what she saw was the most intriguing thing she ever saw. She saw a tall figure with broad shoulders, a _very _muscular mid-section, well-toned legs, and black, what appeared to be, dread locks, quite similar to hers but she kept hers concealed to keep others from seeing them. He wore some kind of mesh with pieces of armor covering his shins, shoulders, and groin area. He also wore shiny clad sandals, and a very interesting mask. As Maya stood there, watching him in wonder as he ripped his victim's head off, he turned to see her and when she did not flee he became curious 'why does she not run' he thought. With that he decided to try something to see how unique this little female was.

"_Ell-osde' pauk!"_ he roared at her.

"_Hey I was just watching I meant you no harm there was no reason to say those awful words… and I won't tell anyone I saw you."_ She said blindly before she realized that she could understand him and that she spoke in a different language.

Her reaction fascinated him, not only could she understand his language but also speak it, and he knew he had to tell the High Elder about this. With one swift move he was gone. Maya wasn't afraid at all actually she was fascinated by him and wanted to know more about him. She had the odd feeling that she knew him.

"Wait! Who are you?" she yelled, but he was long gone.

When Maya arrived home she started to have more dreams, but these dreams were more vivid, like memories. What Maya saw in that creature's eyes was something foreign and familiar and she felt her future was wherever that beautiful creature had gone.

* * *

><p>Translasions:<p>

Ell-osde' pauk- f*** you

3


	2. The Search

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Predator or Alien**

**Warning: This chapter contains explicit yautja mating. Apologies for anyone who is offended, you can skip the mating scene if you want to if you don't like that kind of stuff. **

Chapter 2: The Search

Across the galaxy, six years later, on a planet called Yautja Prime, the king and queen were enjoying a day with their daughter. The king and his wife loved their daughter especially after the accident that happened on Earth that caused them to lose their other child; they were not going to let anything happen to their second child. With the mating season coming, the queen was in the garden preparing her daughter for the mating season, by teaching her to sing her heat song, when her husband came up behind her and put and large clawed hand on her shoulder.

"_Vor'tno my love what brings you out here?"_ she asked getting to her feet.

"_You know why Aurora"_ he said with a grin on his face.

"_You're in rut are you not?"_ she asked seductively.

"_Sei-i… and you are in heat… and it is the mating season after all"_ he replied stoking the back of his hand across her face.

"_Malon we'll be going inside for a little while would you like to stay out here and practice you singing?"_ she asked her daughter.

"_Yes mother and I will find a mate that will be worthy of our family name." _Malon replied with a smile.

The king and his queen went into their palace to their sleeping quarters, walked inside and locked the door; Vor'tno began to undo his mate's loincloth as she his, he lifted his mate up and carried her to their sleeping pallet where he laid her down on her back. As the last pieces of their clothing hit the floor Vor'tno moved over top of his awaiting mate, he caressed her hips, face, thighs, back, and breasts with care making her moan with pleasure. In one brief instant he was in her, Aurora wrapped her legs around her mate's muscular thighs pushing him in her deeper, as he thrust into her, when she came the first time it was like nothing she'd felt from her mate before and Vor'tno came shortly after. When he subsided and allowed his mate to catch her breath he quickly flipped her over onto her stomach and mounted her, she made no effort to resist, Aurora loved it when her mate took her like this it made her feel complete. The king saw that his lovely mate was waiting for him to move and immediately started thrusting; they mated for what seemed like forever until they reached their peaks and climaxed. When they finished they got dressed and exchanged another kiss that's when they heard a loud scream.

_"HELP ME!"_ Malon's voice cried.

The king and queen ran as fast as they could only to stop and gasp; their daughter was in the arms of a very large xenomorph struggling against its iron grip.

"_Let her go!"_ her father roared.

Malon's mother was hysterical by this point.

"_No please don't hurt her!"_ she screamed, pleaded with the beast.

A vicious hisswas the monster's only reply before disappearing from the garden, Malon in hand.

A few days later Aurora became more and more depressed, 'why did this have to happen to my last child…have I not suffered enough with loss of my first?' she thought to herself. Malon had been her second born because she had had twins, Malon and another whom she cannot name because of the painful memory it left. Vor'tno noticed his wife's deteriorating condition and decided to find a suitable replacement for their lost child; he sent out his best worriers to various planets in search of a child in need. Many of the search parties returned with nothing but a few trophies and soon all the parties had returned also with nothing; that is with the exception of one lone yautja named Malkior. Malkior was highly respected in his clan and was permitted to hunt alone; he had been informed about the attack on the royal family and wanted make things better, then his mind raced back to the ooman pup he'd encountered six years earlier he remembered how she could understand and even speak his language. He never told the High Elder about her in fear that he would be given a mission to terminate her and she was just a pup. Malkior decided to go to Earth in search of this unique female and present her to the king and queen as a replacement.

Meanwhile,

I was enjoying a day in the sweltering sun when I felt someone or something was watching me, I quickly raced home only to get ambushed by two Jamaican drug gang members. As they pulled me into the woods, near to where she lived, she thrashed violently able to get a few solid hits on her captors. I could tell that they were surprised at how strong I was and even more so when they removed my jacket, they saw that I was very muscular and they knew they had to be careful with me. As they continued to pull me further into the woods, they began to remove my clothes and we were oblivious to the being watching our every move.

On a tree limb above the three, Malkior watched in fascination as his quarry was struggling restlessly against the two dark skinned males, desperately trying to escape. His anger flared as the males viciously gagged his female and began to remove her clothes. The female then began to thrash almost uncontrollably but her captors kept her subdued.

"I'm gonna be liken dis" one of the men said aloud.

"LET ME GO OR YOU'RE GONNA PAY! …and you better believe me when I tell you I can kick your ass!" the female yelled, roared at them.

"Ya know what I tell ya what I believe… shit 'appens" the other man said almost devilishly.

Malkior had had enough with this and he was going to protect this female if it was the last thing he ever did. To his upmost surprise his quarry wrapped her leg around the male restraining her and forced him onto the ground like he was nothing but an inexperienced pup. She demonstrated that she had superb fighting skills, a necessary part of the yautja culture, and could take down males twice her size. He watched carefully as she took down the remaining male and heard her say something that let him know that this was definitely the female he had met six years prior despite the fact she looked exactly like that little female with the same head garment.

"Pauk-de ku-sai'jhou" she said to herself.

Oblivious to the large being above me, I walked off leaving the mortally wounded men to 'lick their wounds' for now. I returned home to her parent's old vacation cabin, where I decided to live, and fixed myself some of the deer meat I'd hunted the previous day. Being in this area made me feel comfortable, especially after the accident two years ago that cost my parents their lives, my recalled how the three of us were performing at our annual Fall concert and all of a sudden three shots were heard, I was hit in the arm by a bullet but unfortunately for my parents, they were shot in the heart and the head. These memories haunted me but at the same time made me stronger, I never understood why, but I felt like it was in my nature to accept death in all forms.

"Why do I feel this way… why do I feel I do not belong here?" I asked myself as I began to sing.

_We are the chosen ones; _

_We sacrifice our blood _

_We kill for honor. _

_We are the holy ones _

_Our armor stained with blood _

_We kill the dragon. _

_In glory we return _

_Our destinations end_

_We slay the dragon._

_No more livin' in fear _

_It's time to raise our king _

_We made it happen_

_We're the chosen ones!_

I sang so loudly, I almost shattered the window.

Malkior was now sure that this girl was no ordinary girl, she sang like a female from his planet she even knew the song taught to all yautjas during a victory celebration. He assumed, from the way she was singing and the way she was scarfing down the delicious looking meat, that she was celebrating her victory over the two males who tried to rape her. 'She sings like a yautja' he thought in amazement. 'I wonder why she wears that strange garment on her head?' he thought and then he heard her say something and his suspicions were confirmed.

"That'll teach those guys to mess with me… they were just stupid bad bloods" she said to herself with an expression of confusion. "How do I know these words?"

Malkior suppressed a laugh as she went into the storage area of her dwelling. 'She is going to be a good daughter to the king and queen' he thought with a grin on his face.

I headed out on my morning walk, like I do every day, through the forest and down the well-worn path I used, I always loved to be in the forest it made me feel at home and like I belonged. A sudden 'SNAP' caught my attention and I turned around quickly. Seeing nothing I continued on my way then I noticed that a few leaves had fallen, which I found strange due to the fact that there was no wind, I quickly looked up and almost screamed. I was able to see a figure sitting on the tree limb above me. Even though the figure was invisible and sitting perfectly still I was able to make out its outline and I could tell it was well built and male.

"You know I can see you so show yourself!" I yelled at it but the creature did not reveal itself.

Feeling dominant I resumed my walk, occasionally looking back; just as I felt confident that my stalker was gone I felt my feet leave the ground and looked back to see a large creature suspending me in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used:<strong>

**Chosen Ones by Dream Evil**


	3. Meeting

**A/N: I know the yautja mating rituals but I decided to do something a little different, after all it is called ****fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own predator or aliens**

Chapter 3: Meeting

"HEY LET GO OF ME!" I screamed but the creature did not release me.

I stilled in the creature's hands and just hung there.

"If you do not put me down I'm going to kill you" I said devilishly.

My captor trilled and I suspected that he was laughing at me.

"Stop laughing at me!" I yelled and he stopped and stared at me in confusion.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, still angry.

He started to make strange 'clicking' noise as if responding to my question. His clicking suddenly started to sound like words.

"What do you think I'm looking at?" he said to me, I was staring in wonder.

"You speak English?" I responded with wide eyes.

He trilled and shook his head

"No but it appears that you speak my language" he said.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed "how is that even possible?"

"I know nothing of how you are able to speak my language all I know is that you are coming with me to my home" he responded to my question.

Malkior was impressed about how this little ooman female stood her ground when she noticed that something was watching her. When he grabbed her she fought with the strength of a warrior, he never let go of her as she fought and as she stilled in his hands he trilled at her threat and stopped when he realized she knew what he was doing. He also realized that she was speaking in his native tongue telling him to let her go so he put her on the ground but did not release her arm.

"You are a great fighter, a good quality in females on my planet" he said.

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I have chosen you for my clan leader's daughter" he said.

I stood in shock at what I heard.

"I cannot be your clan leader's daughter, I am human and you are not" I said in response.

"I know you are ooman but you show skills that most of my kind does not learn until their first chiva" he explained. "How have you learned these skills without a master?"

"I do not know they just come naturally to me" I replied honestly.

I was unsure why this intergalactic predator wanted to take me to his leader and make me his daughter 'can they not just have another baby like humans do?' I thought but did not say anything.

"What is your mission?" I finally asked after moments of silence.

"My leader and his mate have lost their pup and he sent me and some other hunting parties to search for a suitable replacement for his daughter, the other groups returned empty handed that is when he summoned me, to come here in search of a new daughter" he explained.

"Why can your leader's mate not just have another pup?" I asked.

"She had twins and she lost her first born while exploring this back water planet and her second born to the serpents we hunt on our chivas. While the queen was giving birth the medics ran into some complications that rendered her unable to produce more pups" he explained to me.

"Paya that is a terrible loss" I said without thinking, almost in tears at what I heard.

"What, did you just say Paya?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"I suppose I did what about it?" I asked.

"Paya is the name of one of our gods, the main goddess only we yautja know of her so how is it that an ooman such as yourself knows of her?" he asked in a conflicted voice tone.

"Well I did not know that Paya was an actual goddess, I just used it because I felt that I needed to whenever I was in a dangerous situation" I said truthfully. "What is your name?"

"Oh, pardon my disrespect, I am Malkior of the Scar clan I am an honored warrior and desired mate" he answered.

"Wow, Malkior so you have a very high status in your clan" I said and he nodded.

"I bet females cannot get enough of you" she said jokingly.

"I may be a desired mate but I have yet to mate" he revealed to me.

"Oh, excuse my disrespect, I had no knowledge of this please forgive me" I apologized.

"No need to apologize, you were unaware that I have not mated yet" he reassured me.

"If you are of high status then why have you not mated? Surly you have a mate by now" I said out of curiosity.

"I was betrothed once when I was a pup but my mate-to-be was taken from me and once a yautja is betrothed they cannot be mated to anyone else" he said in a sad tone.

"Who was she and how was she taken from you?" I asked.

"I was to be mated to the first born daughter of my clan leader but the exploration on this planet took her from me and her family, that was twelve years ago and she was presumed dead" Malkior said almost crying.

"That is so sad you two must have been really close" I said, also to the point of tears.

"Actually we never met, our parents are close friends and wanted us to be mates when the time came" he revealed.

"Oh but you made it sound as if you two never left each other's side" I said, curious.

"Sei-i but even though we never met we had a strong connection like…" he started.

"Soul mates" we said at the same time.

"Do not cry Malkior all will be well" I cooed.

"Thank you…uh…I do not believe you told me your name" he said

"Oh, my apologies, I am Maya of Earth, orphaned and left for dead twelve years ago."

"You are an orphan?" Malkior said stunned.

"Yes I have been an orphan all my life, I had been adopted but a tragedy took them from me when I was twelve so here I am alive in the forest and eighteen years old" I told him.

"You are a fighter if you have lived out here for six years on your own" he replied.

"Yes I have always enjoyed the thrill of the hunt that is why I am out here and not in the city" I revealed to him.

"Spoken like a warrior" he said to himself.

"Maya" he said to get my attention.

"Yes Malkior" she answered.

"Will you accept my offer to come to my home world?" he asked.

I thought about it for a few minutes then realized that I there was nothing for me here.

"Yes" I finally said after moments of hesitation.

"Really you are going to leave your home just like that?" he asked, surprised by my answer.

"Yes Malkior there is nothing here for me and everyone I have ever loved are dead or involved with some gang that I do not to be a part of. I also feel that I do not belong on Earth and that my destiny is somewhere out there" I said pointing to the stars.

"You will fit right in with my clan… do you have any last requests before our departure?" Malkior asked.

"Yes I want to see my home one last time" I said pointing in the direction of my house.

So we set off to my home for me to take it in one final time. I only packed a few things that I was never going to leave behind.

"Maya I-I'm curious" he said.

"About what Malkior?" I asked.

"Why do you wear that garment on your head?" he asked.

"Well if you must know I have strange growths on my head and I don't want anyone to see them and think I'm some kind of freak" she explained.

'How could anyone look at you and see a freak?' Malkior thought. After Maya was done packing she walked up to Malkior and said she was ready.

"You did not pack very much" he said.

"I know and it's because I travel light" I said.

"What all are you taking?" Malkior asked.

"Some food, water, my bow and arrows, some spare clothes, and the medallion I've had since I can remember" I said.

He was a bit caught off guard by how little she wanted to take but he supposed it was for the best so they set out for his ship.


	4. Love Struck

Chapter 4: Love Struck

For some reason I felt comfortable leaving Earth and I didn't have a second thought about it. I felt like I was going home and I felt safe here, like I was meant to be with Malkior.

Malkior and I spent weeks aboard Malkior's ship occasionally setting down on some of the trading posts the yautja have set up. I was amazed at all the things I saw, but couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen it all before.

"This place is amazing" I said aloud.

"Glad you like it, it's not too often that an ooman has the honor to see these places" he said happily realizing I was more fascinated than frightened.

When other yautjas tried to approach me they would get a firm bark from Malkior and an explanation as to why an ooman was with him.

"Malkior we have not seen you in many a moon where have you been?" one yautja asked from a group of about six or seven.

"I was given a mission to find a new daughter for the king and queen and I found this extraordinary female" Malkior answered.

"What is extraordinary about this pauk-de ooman they are just animals for us to hunt during our chivas?" the other yautja asked only to be smacked across the face by me.

"I am not just prey Malkior said I have skills he didn't learn until his first chiva!" I yelled at the yautja, who was on his back with my foot on his throat.

"Do you even know what chiva means hmm?" the other yautja said.

I'm sure Malkior felt so stupid for not telling me the meanings of the words he used. But apparently I already knew what that word meant, how I don't know.

"It means trials" I told the grounded yautja.

Malkior looked up and stared at Maya with widened eyes 'how did she know that? I do not recall telling her that' he thought to himself in amazement.

Shortly after my quarrel with that yautja, Malkior and I left the trading outpost.

We boarded the ship and resumed our journey to Yautja Prime. Malkior went into the cockpit to think while I went to the mess hall for something to eat. Later he called me to the cockpit to talk to me about something and I had a feeling what it was about.

"Maya" he called.

"Yes Malkior what is it?" I said walking into the cockpit.

"Back on the outpost planet…how did you know the meaning of the word chiva?" he asked.

"I do not know it just came to me is there a problem with me knowing things without you telling me?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

"No as a matter of fact it is good that you can decipher our language so quickly" Malkior reassured.

He had to admit, in his culture, she was a very desirable female. He knew he could never mate because of the tragedy that stole his mate-to-be from him but he could help Maya find her happiness among his people by helping her to find a mate.

"Maya I forgot to tell about the mating season" he told me out of the blue.

"Mating season?" I asked.

"Yes this is the time of year all yautja gather to find their life mates" he explained.

"But can't yautja mate year round?" I asked.

"Yes we can and do but this is a special time of year where we sing to get a female's attention rather than fight for the right to mate with her during this time the female sings to the awaiting males and the males sing to impress the performing female. If the female does not find the males song interesting she keeps singing until she finds one that does" Malkior explained.

"Wow that is very interesting and since I am a good singer it won't be a problem for me to find a mate huh?" I said with a smile on her face.

"You can sing?" Malkior said.

Even though he already knew she could sing, and mentally scolded himself 'damn I should not have said that' he thought to himself.

"Yes I can Malkior, would you like to hear a song?" I asked as she giggled at Malkior's reaction to his own question.

"Of course I would please sing" he said, feeling better knowing that I was not offended by his question.

_You're so hypnotizing _

_Could you be the devil_

_Could be an angel _

_Your touch magnetizing _

_Feels like I am floating _

_Leaves my body glowing _

_They say _

_Be afraid _

_You're not like others _

_Futuristic lovers _

_Different DNA _

_They don't understand you. _

_You're from whole 'nother world _

_A different dimension _

_You open my eyes _

_And I'm ready to go _

_Lead me into the light. _

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me _

_Infect me with your loving _

_Fill me with your poison. _

_Take me, t-t-take me _

_Wanna be a victim _

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy you're an alien. _

_Your touch so foreign _

_It's supernatural _

_Extra-terrestrial_

As Maya sang out the last words Malkior started to feel like he knew Maya before they even met.

"How was that?" I asked with a big grin on I face.

"That was beautiful may I ask who your real parents were?" he asked.

"I never knew them I was found just wandering the forest when I was six." I said, sadly

Malkior could tell that Maya didn't like to talk about her parents so he dropped the subject but he still couldn't shake the feeling that Maya was someone from his past.

As Malkior started to sing Maya walked into the room, captivated by his voice.

_You are my fire _

_The one desire_

_Believe when I say _

_I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart _

_Can't reach to your heart _

_When you say _

_That I want it that way_

I was completely mesmerized by his beautiful voice and I also couldn't shake the feeling that I knew Malkior before we met. I could no longer deny it, I was in love with Malkior and I was determined to be with him even if it meant Malkior would lose his standing within the clan and I would be hunted down by other yautja. I practiced my heart song in a different room so Malkior could not hear me and when I was finished we conversed about what we were going to do when we got to Yautja Prime.

Malkior couldn't deny his feelings either, he really cared for Maya and wanted her as his mate, but he knew he couldn't. He felt as if he knew Maya, but he couldn't figure out as to why. 'I may not be able to get a mate, but I can at least help Maya to find one. She deserves to be happy' he thought, with a smile on his face. He loved her song, she had such a beautiful voice, and he wanted to be with her, but he knew the consequences so he tried to ignore his urges by avoiding her. However, even that didn't help him get her off of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used:<strong>

**E.T. by Katy Perry**

**I Want It That Way by The Backstreet Boys**


	5. The Return

**A/N: I made up the kings name, it's not a real yautja name.**

**Disclaimer: Predator and Aliens are not mine only my characters.**

Chapter 5: The Return

When Malkior's ship came into communication range Malkior contacted the king.

"Gkaun-yte your highness" he said to the monitor.

"Gkaun-yte to you Malkior what news do you have for me?" the king asked, quite curious.

"I have found you a new daughter!" he exclaimed, making sure not to wake Maya who was asleep in the other room.

"WHAT! My monitor tells me that you speak the truth… so what is she?" the king asked hesitantly.

"She is an ooman" Malkior replied without hesitation.

"What is this ooman like?" Vor'tno asked, bombarding Malkior with questions.

As Malkior described Maya to the king he noticed that the king's face had a look of surprise, very unlike him.

"When will you be arriving?" the king asked.

"Within the hour your highness" Malkior answered.

"I will be awaiting your arrival" Vor'tno said after an exchange of farewells.

I had awakened from my pleasant slumber when Malkior announced that we would be landing soon and that I needed to be prepared for a crowd, because things like this didn't happen too often, and loud roars. I was given new clothes to wear, a brown top that exposed my stomach and a matching pair of sparring shorts and I was allowed to keep my head garment on, for my arrival. I was very nervous and excited all at the same time because I was about to meet the beings who were my-family-to-be 'will they accept me or reject me' I thought while getting dressed. I felt the ship descend and grabbed hold to my bed when the rumbling stopped Malkior walked in the room

"We have arrived I am going out to greet the king and his mate I will return when he requests to see you until then you must not leave this ship understand?" he said, with authority.

"Yes Malkior" I replied.

"Good and when I come get you, you will show he king and his mate the upmost respect do you understand?" he asked, in a more comforting tone.

"Yes Malkior I will not dishonor you by behaving like a child I will give my respect to your leader and his mate especially after what they have been through" I told him.

'Spoken with heart of a yautja' he thought

"Very good I shall return shortly" he said.

As Malkior started down the ramp of his ship he was greeted by Vor'tno and his mate.

"Gkaun-yte your highnesses" he said, bowing his head and kneeling.

"Gkaun-tye to you as well Malkior… so tell me more about this little female" Vor'tno said.

As Malkior described Maya again, in more vivid detail, his own curiosity grew.

"Pardon my asking but what really happened to your first born?" Malkior asked, preparing to be beaten for bringing it up, but the raining blows never came.

"As you know me and my family were exploring the back water planet twelve years ago" Vor'tno started.

"We had just touched down in the forests of the central continent, our daughters were very eager to get off the ship, and were moving swiftly through the thick canopies. We kept an eye on our children to be certain that they were in no danger and as we came to a large watering hole surrounded by many oomans we heard a loud scream from our right and we turned to see an ooman female with her pups. She screamed the phrase 'HELP MONSTERS!' and that's when her mate came with weaponry, he was going to risk his life for his mate and pups. Seeing the family panic we bolted, trying not to cause any more trouble, the oomans pursued us and that's when my protective instincts took hold. I killed many of the oomans trying to keep my own family safe, when I spotted the male ooman from before, with his female and pups at his side; he was also trying to protect his family. I stayed to stall the oomans while Aurora and the pups boarded the ship. When I was sure they were safe I turned and ran for the ship while avoiding the projectiles being fired from the ooman's primitive weapons, I had just made to the ship when I noticed that Aurora was attempting to fly the ship I stopped her and took over. My pups were very frightened and were running all over the ship one of them hid in her room but the other unfortunately had my stubborn personality so she refused to hide with her sister even when we pleaded with her to do so. When I finally got her to go to her room with her sister I started the ship and began take off in the heat of the moment I had forgotten to close the hatch before lifting off. My first born, unbeknownst to me and Aurora, had snuck out of her room to see the oomans through the open hatch. We had just lifted off when I noticed my little pup at the edge of the hatch and barked at her to get away from it unfortunately it wasn't fast enough the ship was hit by some sort of huge projectile and jerked violently sending my pup flying out of the ship to the planet below. We knew we could not get her until the oomans calmed down and went by to their daily lives but when we returned for her she was nowhere to be found and Aurora and little Malon were never the same and honestly I have not been the same either because they were my first and only pups."

"Paya that's awful I can't even imagine how painful that must have been" Malkior said, trying not to cry.

"Sei-i I have gone through so much and I have come so far" Vor'tno replied, also holding back tears, refusing to cry.

"Do you think about them often?" Malkior asked.

"Every minute of the day" he said.

"Well I hope that this ooman will ease your pain highnesses" Malkior said.

The queen was on the brink of tears from hearing the tragic story once again.

"No matter what species she is, no matter how strong she is, and no matter how fast she learns no one can replace my two pups" Aurora said, sobbing.

"Oh how I miss our little Malon" she said, tears rolling down her face.

"It's going to be all right my mate things will get better" the king said to calm her down.

"I know my love but I still want my pups back I want my Malon back" she said.

"I know" Vor'tno replied.

"I also want my little Maya back" she added.

"Maya?" Malkior exclaimed, surprised that their first born's name was Maya.

"Sei-i my little Maya she was the one whom we lost on the back water planet… why are so surprised by this when we announced we had lost your mate-to-be, your parents could not get you to come out of your dwelling for weeks and that was when you were a pup" Aurora said in a confused tone.

"I know it's just that you never told me her name when we were pups and we never met each other" he hesitated to tell them.

"And the female's name is well…Maya" Malkior admitted.

"WHAT!" the king and queen exclaimed, almost at the same time.

"Sei-i her name is Maya" he said while trying to calm the couple down.

"What does she look like? Please tell me!" Aurora shouted.

"Aurora please calm yourself do really believe that this so called ooman could be our lost daughter?" he asked.

"SEI-I you said it yourself she was a fighter and could take care of herself despite the fact that she was just a pup!" she yelled at her mate.

"Malkior tell me what she looks like NOW!" she said with determination.

"Your highness how could an ooman possibly be your daughter?" he asked, his head lowered fearing the queen's wrath.

"She was a very rare yautja even though she was a pure blooded yautja she looked like that of an ooman only with our claws, dread locks, and skin tone" she said, with a fire in her eyes.

"Malkior please. Tell me what she looks like I do not think I can bare not knowing for much longer" Aurora asked, once again on the brink of tears.

"Well she has a skin tone similar to ours and unusually long nails for an ooman, almost like our claws" he said.

"Tell me does she have our dread locks?" she asked.

"I do not know she wears a garment over her head hiding her hair she said she wears it so no one will see the growths on her head" he told her.

"Oh" she said, slightly disappointed. "Wait Malkior"

"Sei-i your highness?" Malkior asked.

"Does she have blue eyes with a tint of gold?" she finally asked Malkior, who was staring wide eyed.

"As a matter of fact… she does and they're the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" he said looking at Aurora, who was practically jumping for joy.

"See Vor'tno it is possible!" she said, tugging at her mate.

"All right my love it is time to settle this once and for all Malkior bring her out so we can see her" Vor'tno commanded and once again Malkior started up the ramp to bring Maya out.

'I hope this is our daughter for Aurora's sake because she is going hulij-bpe' the king thought to himself.

"I hope she is eighteen and has the royal seal we put on her twelve years ago" the queen said, very excited.

"Please Aurora do not get your hopes too high" he said.

"I know my love but it could be possible that our prayers have been answered and we are getting our daughter back" she said.

"Ahem" Malkior scoffed and Aurora and her mate turned.

"Your highnesses may I present to you Maya of Earth" he announced.

And what they saw shocked them to the point where they could no longer hold back their tears.

Translations:

Gkaun- yte- greetings

Sei-i- yes

Hulij-bpe- crazy

Ooman- human


	6. Reunited

**A/N: In case a few of you are a little confused, this story will go back and forth between first person and third person**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Predator or Aliens **

Chapter 6: Reunited

As I sat there, waiting to meet my new family I could help but feel I was about to meet someone from my forgotten past. I was sitting on the bed thinking when Malkior walked in.

"It is time Maya" he said, "is everything all right Maya?"

"Yes I'm fine I just have a feeling like I am about to meet someone from my past" I said, with modesty.

"M-di h'dlak Maya, you are strong and to tell you the truth the king and queen feel the same way" he reassured.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sei-i, the queen believes you to be her lost pup" he revealed.

"That's silly, how's even be possible?" I giggled.

"You never know Maya, you said it yourself you had no memory of your true past" he smiled.

"Well we will just have to see" I said.

As we reached the hatch I stopped, almost afraid to proceed

"What's wrong you seem frightened" Malkior asked seeing that I stopped at the hatch.

"The hatch it frightens me, but I do not understand why" I admitted.

Malkior was a bit curious now 'strange she is afraid of the hatch this would only happen if she had a bad experience around one but how is that possible she's never even seen a yautjan ship before she met me' he thought to himself 'could she be their lost pup?' he wondered before helping her around the hatch of the ship.

"Your highnesses may I present to you Maya of Earth" Malkior introduced before I stepped into the light.

"Gkaun-yte, I'm Maya it's a pleasure to meet you your highnesses" I said out of respect.

"I-it-it can't be" the king said, staring at me.

"Malkior, leave us" he commanded.

"As you wish your highness" Malkior said, bowing his head before leaving.

"You see my love it is true our prayers have been answered!" the queen cried.

"Pardon my asking but why are you crying your highness?" I asked.

"T-isak'tse come closer" the queen asked.

I stepped closer until I was right in front of them.

"Hello Maya, my name is Aurora" the queen said

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I said.

"And I am King Vor'tno" the king said.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you" I said, respectfully

"Maya… would you by any chance be wearing a medallion?" Aurora asked.

"Sei-i I am wearing a medallion" I said.

"May I see it?" she asked.

"Of course you can" I said, revealing my medallion to them.

"Aurora, she could have gotten that medallion 'from' our pup" Vor'tno said.

"Pardon my interruption highness but I have had this medallion for as long as I can remember" I said. "If you don't mind my asking, but what's so special about my medallion?"

Both the king and his mate stood in amazement on how bold this ooman was, the king was still skeptical but the queen had another idea.

"My dear are you eighteen?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"Sei-i I am" I replied, happily.

"T-isak'tse remove your head garment I wish to see your hair" Aurora commanded.

"Ki-sei, but I warn you, I have no hair only strange growths that have been with me all my life" I said, removing my head scarf.

The queen stood there in awe at what she saw, Maya was truthful she had no hair but black as night dread locks exactly like the yautja.

"It is you" Aurora cried. "Look my love it is true our pup has come back to us"

I was very confused at the moment 'did they just say that I was their pup?' I thought.

"I can't believe it she has returned after we gave up hope" Vor'tno said.

I thought they were crazy, but then I started to 'remember'. I was not human but yautja, I was born here, I was part of the royal family, I had a sister, I had been accidently left on Earth, I was betrothed to Malkior!, it all came back to me like a hard smack to the face.

"I am a princess" I whispered.

My 'parents' looking at me, waiting for me to respond.

"M-mother… f-father" I finally choked out.

"Maya… our …daughter you have come home to us" they said as they embraced their lost now found pup.

I looked all around, in total amazement. Even though I was born here the sights were incredible. Perhaps being left on Earth at such a young age had something to do with my memory loss. I was just happy to find the place where I truly belonged.

"I can't believe it I remember. I was born here, I am a hunter, I am rare because I look ooman, and I can remember almost everything!" I said.

"Oh Maya how we've missed you so… now we can be a family again" my mother said.

"Mother what about Malkior, am I not betrothed to him? Can I still be with him now that you know that I am alive and well?" I asked.

"Oh Paya, we have to tell him Vor'tno" Aurora said.

"Not yet… we will surprise him" he revealed.

"How will we surprise him father?" I asked.

"I will allow him to take part in the heart song ritual with the others and yourself" he said.

"Me?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Sei-i you will take part so that you and Malkior can sing to each other and so I can see how much he cares about you he deserves it" he said.

"But won't he know that it's me. Did you not describe me in vivid detail?" I asked curious.

"Sei-i which is why you are going to wear that head garment you had on when you arrived" he said.

"So he will think that I am an ooman" I said, completing my father's sentence.

"What about the other yautja will you tell them because I noticed there was no crowd at the landing platform" I asked.

"We made a public announcement that we did not want any other yautja around when you came because of our losses but sei-i we will reveal that you are alive at a ceremony in your honor" my mother said.

'Wait did mother just say losses?' I though, remembering my sister… 'Malon… where's Malon?' I thought in hysteria as we sat at the dinner table.

"Mother… father… where's Malon?" I said, fearfully.

"She is gone my pup, taken by a ruthless xenomorph while practicing her heart song" Vor'tno said with sorrow.

"What. No. It can't be. Not Malon" I cried.

"I know my pup it has been hard on all of us" my father said to calm me.

"Oh, daddy why Malon?" I asked, starting to cry.

"Calm yourself Maya she will always be our hearts" he cooed.

"I know father, but where did the kainde amedha come from, are they not supposed to be in cages awaiting the chivas?" I asked, calming down.

"Sei-i but a queen escaped a few years ago and our warriors have been trying to exterminate them ever since" he revealed.

"When did it take Malon?" I asked as my curiosity took hold.

"It was about two months before your arrival" my mother said.

Later that night I couldn't sleep, I had found my parents, but I wanted my sister as well to show her that I was alive 'she can't be gone they need hosts for their young' I thought. 'Wait their young! They wouldn't just kidnap a yautja… unless' I thought hard 'their queen is dying and must produce another' I concluded 'let's see it takes about five months for a mature queen to lay a royal egg, she escaped approximately three years ago, which means she is to produce her final egg tonight, they took Malon two months ago probably because she is a very strong female and would make a good host and to prepare her for implantation' I shivered at the thought. 'M-di h'dlak Malon, I am coming for you' I told myself, dawning my head scarf, my new armor and weapons my parents had given me and sneaking into the hanger and 'borrowing' a hover bike.

Translations:

Gkaun-yte- greetings

T-isak'tse- please

Ki-sei- I understand/ yes

Paya- God/ conquering warrior


	7. The Nest

Chapter 7: The Nest

As I sped across the yautjan desert, I located a fresh trail of kainde amedha foot prints. I knew they were fresh because the sand storms had not yet covered them. I followed them, not taking my mind off my objective, save Malon.

"That's it lead me straight to your soon-to-be-no-more nest" I said to myself, with a devilish smirk.

When I came upon the nest, I saw that all the aliens were moving the body of the _dead _queen out of the nest.

"C'jit! She's dead which means she has laid her last egg" I whispered.

Slowly, I began to approach the nest, careful not to attract the xenos. When I saw that the coast was clear for now, I activated my cloak and entered the dying hive. There was a thick residue covering the walls, floors, and ceilings of the hive; corpses of many animals and even some oomans, who had become slaves to other clans; all had holes in their chests, where the chest busters had exited the host's body. 'All right I'm in the nest, the queen is dead, the xenos are gathering in the queen's chamber, and I'm pressed for time. No problem' I thought, sarcastically. I heard a hissing sound coming from above me and I knew what it was. Before the xeno could pounce, I released my throwing disc and severed its head. 'Teach you to sneak up on me you pauk-de monster' I thought, viciously, continuing my desperate search for my sister.

I searched through all the corpses trying to see if one was Malon; no such luck 'damn it Malon where are you?' I asked myself, pushing onwards. I noticed that I had not seen any xenomorphs since the one I just killed and made a trophy out of not 30 minutes ago 'they must be readying Malon for the embryo' I feared and quickened my pace. I had reached the remains of a cocoon and scanned it; my helmet told me that Malon had been there and was taken about ten minutes before I had entered the room. 'Sei-i she's still alive, which means I can still save her' I thought, very happily that I was not too late. Upon reaching the queen's chamber, I saw about a dozen xenos waiting for their new queen to be born and in front of them, suspended in the air was… my sister 'these must be the last of her brood, thank Paya' I thought before noticing something drop off Malon's face.

"MALON NOOOO!" I roared, charging at the small group of xenos.

The xenos turned and attacked, but I, somehow, had the upper hand. I quickly slashed half the xenos and watched the others retreat; I almost shouted a victory roar when I reminded myself about who was suspended behind me.

"Malon, oh Paya, what have they done to you?" I screamed in anger.

"Uh, w-who's there?" Malon asked, very groggy and scared.

"All will be well Malon, I am here to save you" I reassured my frightened sister.

As I cut the last of my sister's restraints, Malon started to panic. She flailed around in full blown panic mode, I had to do something to calm her or she would injure herself. When started thrashing she almost cut herself on my blades.

"HELP ME!" she screamed.

"Malon it's all right, I am here to help, m-di h'dlak" I said.

"How can I trust you, I can't even see right now!" Malon revealed. "You could be a ruthless bad blood saving me for a slave."

"Malon I assure you, I am here to help and I'll prove it by getting you home" I said.

"All right, I believe you, but I'm afraid I have already been implanted" Malon said, fearfully.

"I know, and I will get it out of you and destroy this nest" I said, with a fire in my heart.

I carried my sister to the entrance of the hive. She still couldn't see, but I was determined to bring her home, alive. Since I was in top condition I could hold Malon's weight for a while.

"Almost out Malon, we're gonna get out alive" I said.

My victory was short live by the appearance of the last remaining xenos. Apparently, they didn't want to give up the queen growing in my sister's chest, but I would show them not to mess with me or my family again. I drew my dah'kte and went into a fighting stance.

"C'jit!" I shouted and put Malon down in a corner so the xenos wouldn't get her again.

"All right come and get me you paukers" I shouted and of course they attacked.

I sliced the drones with ease, only to discover they were just a distraction so the other could grab Malon. When I saw this, rage took over my entire being. I charged the xenos. They were not getting my sister while I was still breathing.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" I roared, attacking the warrior kainde amedha.

The creature was caught off guard and lost its head as a result I saw that the rest of them were retreating back to the queen's chamber and I chased after. When I once again came to the large chamber, I saw that the last drones and warriors were cowering in the corner 'pathetic without your queen aren't you' I thought and smirked. I decided it was time to go and I activated my wrist nuke, detached it from my gauntlet, threw it to the center of the chamber and ran for it. I also netted the xenos for good measure to keep them from escaping. When I got back to my sister I quickly scooped her up and ran for the bike. We made out of range just in the nick of time before the nuke went off destroying the hive and xenos. I looked at Malon, who was shaking from fear, and smiled.

"Ar-are they gone?" Malon asked.

"Sei-i Malon, they are gone and will never bother us again. How are your eyes?" I asked, relieved and worried.

"Better now, but I'm still afraid of what is growing in my chest" she said.

"M-di h'dlak Malon, Centanu will not have you today" I said to comfort her.

We had stopped for the night and set up camp, Malon's eyes had cleared and when she saw me, she thought I was an ooman with her races gear. She was in for a big surprise when we got home. She started to question about who I was, why I was here, and how I knew her name

"Who are you anyway and where did you get my peoples gear?" she asked.

"My identity will remain a secret until the proper time and I was given this gear by the royals" I revealed in a serious tone.

When we decided to turn in for the night, I was awaked by Malon's groans of pain, it was time. I ran to her aid with my med-kit.

"Oh Paya, it hurts. Make it stop!" Malon screamed in agony.

"M-di h'dlak Malon, it will be over soon" I said and proceeded to sedate Malon.

Once Malon was out, I proceeded with making an incision down her chest to remove the embryo.

"Naj dah'shay'ny mei'jahi" I said.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

C'jit- s*** Kainde amedha- hard meat/ xenomorph Mi-h'dlak- no fear Centanu- God of Death/the black warrior Paukers- (self-explanatory) Naj dah'shay'ny mei'jahi- my fearless sister Dah'kte- wrist blades


	8. ER

**A/N: This chapter has been revised do to some confusion about the surgery tell me if this is better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to aliens, predator, or avp**

Chapter 8: E.R.

Malon and I settled into our camp, when I was woken by a yell of pain, it was my sister. I shot up and was by her side within a matter of seconds. She was screaming and clutching her chest, I knew what was happening, that 'thing' wanted to be born, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I had already sterilized my tools so there was no chance of infection afterwards. I had also snagged a medicom from the armory at home to help speed up the healing process, but Malon would still need to rest for about a week before doing anything.

"OH PAYA IT HURTS!" Malon screamed in agony.

"Don't worry Malon I'm here" I said.

"T-isak'tse, make it stop. I have so much to live for" Malon pleaded.

"I know, but you must stay calm and relax" I said.

"Why?" Malon asked.

"Because you have a queen embryo inside you and it wants to be born now" I revealed.

"WHAT. NOOO!" she screamed.

"I know t-isak'tse calm down so I can remove it" I pleaded.

"Ksei-i, just get it out I want to see my mother and father again" she said, breathing hard.

I took out a syringe and filled it with a sedative; I then placed it to my sister's arm and injected it into her system. Within minutes Malon was sound asleep. Her life was in my hands now and wasn't about to let her leave this world so soon, so young.

"M-di h'dlak sister I'm here and I'm going to get this abomination out of you and then we're going home" I said.

Before I set the tools out in a neat row, I placed my sister in the medical tent I had set up a few hours ago, removed Malon's bikini like top and placed a surgical tarp over her. I noticed that I was shaking, badly, so I prayed to Paya for guidance.

"Paya, I pray to you to guide me through this. Help me save my sister. I lost my family once and I do not wish to lose them again so I beg you, help me to bring Malon home safely" I prayed.

With my praying done, I began to operate and almost immediately the embryo began to stir. It began to bump against Malon's chest with deadly intent. I saw this and my instincts took hold, I cut through Malon's hide with swift precision.

"Not tonight you u'darahje" I whispered.

Despite my lack of medical training I knew, because of I anatomy classes in school and watching my adopted father's surgery tapes, how to proceed. Once I had cut through the skin it was time to get though the extremely tough bone of Malon's sternum. Thankfully, I had packed a bone saw, feeling that I was going to need it, with the rest of my supplies.

"Almost there sister just hold on a little longer" I said.

With on last push of the saw Malon's sternum was cut giving me access to the embryo. I could see the tiny creature wriggling within my sister's chest and just as quickly I reached in and grabbed it, it screeched and wriggled in my grip, but I never let up. Once I had a firm grip on the thing I gave one powerful, but gentle, tug and ripped the embryo out of my sister, saving her life.

After I had successfully removed the embryo, and killed it, I placed it in a box made of indestructible glass so I could show my parents what could have been hatched. I then proceeded to stitch Malon up. By following what I learned in anatomy on Earth, I knew how to carefully take the bone and screw it back in to place with bone screws. After I screwed her sternum back together, I mixed up the gel that all yautja use when injured. It fused the bone back together with shocking swiftness. Shortly after, Malon's sternum was patched back together I took a needle and thread and began to sew up the incision I had made and was quickly closed. I then put more of the gel on the incision I had made. I then removed the surgical tarp and placed my sister's top back on and moved her to our tent to recover.

"Thank you dear Paya, thank you for guiding me through this and helping me to save my sister" I said.

Later that night, Malon began to stir and I was right there when she woke. I wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up. Seeing Malon alive was one of the happiest moments in my life. With her safe and sound we could truly be a family again.

"Uhhh… wh-what…happened?" Malon said, very drowsy.

"All is well Malon, you are safe now" I said.

I helped Malon sit up in her make shift bed. She was still weak from the whole experience, but was recovering quickly. I couldn't wait until we got home. Mother and father would be so happy and so would Malon and I.

"What are you hulij-bpe? I'm doomed with this kainde amedha inside me" Malon cried.

"You mean this kainde amedha?" I teased.

I showed her the deceased embryo in the box. The look on her face was priceless. She couldn't believe what she seeing, but I made sure she knew that she was safe now.

"I-i-it's out? But how?" she rasped.

"I was able to remove it while you were under with that sedative I gave you" I said.

Malon embraced me and thanked me for what I had done. She was so excited I had to hold her still, so that she wouldn't tear her stitches.

"Thank you so much I don't know how I could possibly repay you" Malon screeched.

"Seeing you alive is payment enough. Now what do you say we get you home I'm sure your parents will be very happy to see you" I said.

'I know I am' I thought.

"Sei-i, I really want to go home now. Let's go, I want to be there before sunrise" Malon said, proudly.

"Well come on" I said.

I sat on the bike, waiting for Malon to get on.

"Oh! Coming" Malon said.

She got on the bike and held on to me as we rode off for the city. It was early in the morning when we pulled up to the palace and we could that tell no one had woken up yet. I would have to go in and tell mother and father or else they will think they're dreaming.

"Mother and father are going to get the surprise of a life time" Malon said.

"Malon I will go get them so they won't think it's just a dream. Ok?" I said.

I noticed how anxious my sister was getting. I got off the bike and sprinted toward the palace, not caring if some of the servants heard me or not.

"All right I'll wait here" Malon agreed.

"Good I'll be right back" I said.

I ran into the palace and down the corridors with amazing speed, I almost ran face first into my father. He was still in his robe, meaning he probably just woke up. I didn't care at that moment that I looked like crap; I just wanted him and mother to see Malon.

"Holy… where's the fire?" he said, sarcastically.

"Father you and mother have to see something!" I screamed in joy.

"What in the world happened to you?" he asked.

"Father, you have to see it!" I yelled, ignoring his question.

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"It's a surprise. Hurry and get mother. I just know you're gonna love it, literally" I yelled.

I was desperately trying to get my father to come with me. He was looking at me like I was crazy, but he could tell that what I had to show him was really important. I just had to wait for mother now.

"All right, if it's that important than we'll just have to see it for ourselves won't we?" he said in defeat.

"Have to see what for ourselves?" Aurora asked.

"Our little Maya says she has a surprise for us" he said.

"Oh well then let's go see it. It's been a while since we got a pleasant surprise" she said. "And why is she so dirty?"

"She wouldn't say, she just said she wanted us to see something" he sighed.

They followed me to the palace doors. They couldn't think of anything that could cause me to act this way, so they just followed me to find out. When we reached the doors I stopped.

"Close your eyes, I want to savor the moment" I said.

They did as I requested. Once I saw they were not peaking, I ran to my sister's side. She was extremely jittery now, so was I. We were a family again, but not just any family, a whole family.

"Are you ready?" I whispered.

"Sei-i, I've been ready for this moment for a while" Malon whispered back.

"All right, open your eyes now" I yelled.

My parents, again they did as requested only to get the surprise of a life time.


	9. Family Reunion

**A/N: This chapter has also been revised do to confusion from the last chapter hopefully this better explaines everything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Alien, Predator, or AVP and I never will, poo T.T**

Chapter 9: Family Reunion

"All right open your eyes now" I yelled.

My parents did as requested only to get the surprise of their lives. When they opened their eyes they couldn't believe that Malon was standing right in front of them.

"It can't be she's dead" my father said in disbelief.

"How can you say that my love? Look it IS Malon standing there and she IS alive!" mother roared.

"Father I assure you it is me, this ooman saved me" Malon said.

"What am I thinking how can it not be you?" he scolded himself for not believing it.

Mother could no longer stand there she saw her other lost now found pup and she was not going to waste time by standing there. She raced down the stairs and embraced her, thought to be dead, pup. Father did the same a few minutes later, but with more control of himself. I couldn't say I blame him, he was after all the king and kings were supposed to be in control of _everything._

"After all those months of thinking you were gone here you are like nothing ever happened" our mother said.

"I missed you too mother and I too thought I was as good as dead, but thanks to this ooman I'm alive and well" Malon said as she embraced our parents.

One week later…

Our family had a dinner prepared for me and Malon, I told them that she needed to rest for at least a week before she did anything. After the week was over Malon would not stop talking about my inspiring rescue. I smiled listening to Malon go on and on about how I saved her from the xenos and the embryo. I sat calmly at the table, waiting for her to calm down so I could tell her my big secret.

"And that's when she used her spear to take the xeno's head right off and after we were out of the hive she got rid of the embryo that was inside me" Malon told our parents.

"Wow that's quite the story Malon" mother spoke up after the tale ended.

"I know I would not have believed it if I had not been though it" Malon said. "So father who is this ooman that saved my life?"

She was staring at me and I was doing the same to her. It was almost time to tell her who I was and watch her reaction. True I had my memory back, but I have never seen my sister freak out in a good way. This was going to be the next best day of my life.

"She has not told you?" he asked.

"She told me her identity would remain a secret until the time was right" Malon said.

"Well I guess now is the time" I said, standing up.

"What do you mean?" Malon asked.

"You remember your sister Malon?" I asked, walking toward Malon.

"Of course I do and I miss her very much" Malon said.

"Do you remember what she looked like?" I asked.

"Sei-i, she looks like an ooman but she had our skin, claws, dead locks, and she has beautiful blue eyes with a tint of gold" Malon said.

"Good Malon. I'm glad you remember me" I revealed to her.

"What are you talking about you're not my twin, you're an ooman" Malon hissed.

"I assure you it is me Malon and I will prove it to you" I said.

I removed my head scarf and let my dreadlocks fall to my shoulders. The look on her face was so funny, I almost couldn't refrain laughing. Next father stood up and came to Malon's side; he placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"See my pup your sister is alive and thanks to her you are alive as well" father said, calmly.

"I-I-I can't believe it, my sister you've come back. We all thought you were dead" Malon said, joyfully.

"I know dear sister and to be honest I had no knowledge of who I really was when I was left on Earth" I revealed.

"Well it's good to have you both back my pups and I promise we will never lose you again" mother said.

"We know mother and we don't want to lose you either and we won't" I said.

"Maya we should sing for mother and father since this is a special occasion I think they deserve something special" Malon suggested.

"That's a great idea and its good practice and we've never sung together before because of our long separation and you should be well enough to sing" I agreed.

I couldn't remember the last time we sang together, but I wasn't about to argue. I took me a minute to think of something to sing, but when I thought of one I knew it was perfect.

"What should we sing sister?" Malon asked.

"I don't know we have to choose a song we both know" I answered, truthfully. "What about "You'll be in My Heart?"

"Aw, our lullaby from when we were little; a beautiful piece if you ask me" Malon said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let us sing" I exclaimed.

_Come stop your crying_

_It'll be all right_

_Come take my hand _

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you _

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us _

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here_

_In my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_No matter what they say_

_Don't listen to them_

'_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see me in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_(I'll be there)_

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more_

_Ooh, you'll be in my heart_

_(You'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say_

_(I'll be with you)_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_(I'll be there)_

_Always_

_Always…_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there, _

_Always_

The two of us finished our gift to our parents. We were holding our knees in exhaustion, even I had never sand that long before, but it was so beautiful. I looked up at mother only to see her tear filled eyes. I could tell that this was one of the best presents she'd ever gotten, aside from me and Malon.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard" mother sobbed.

"We're glad you liked it mother and what did you think father" I asked.

"You're going to have no trouble finding mates my pups and when you do they are going to be the luckiest yautja on the planet" father said, proudly.

"Thank you father" Malon said.

"You are very welcome my pup. Now it's getting late and you two have had a rough day so you should get some sleep, mating season will be here before you know it" father explained.

"Sei-i father" we said in unison.

We exchanged good nights to our parents and each other. 'I can't wait for mating season, Malkior is gonna get the surprise of his life' I smirked at the thought of my mate-to-be reacting to my secret. I came to my room and sat on my bed thinking of my future and a few minutes later I was fast asleep in a world of pleasant dreams.

**Song used:**

"**You'll be in My Heart by Phil Collins**

**A/N: One more chapter to go before there's going to be any Maya and Malkior Romance, but it's coming so just be patient. Feel free to review and check out my other stories ;) **

**Next chapter will being similar to another movie I like and it's going to be really cute, hey just because I'm a tomboy doesn't mean my stories can't be a little cute.**


	10. Heart Songs

**A/N: This chapter is based off of another movie I like and if you know the movie, the title is a giveaway. I know yautja don't have the mouth or vocal chords to sing but this is fiction so anything can happen. I will reveal what movie this chapter is based off of at the end of this chapter. Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own predator, alien, or anything related to it**

Chapter 10: Heart Songs

The day was finally here, mating season here, the girls were preparing and the males were getting anxious, well except those who already had mates. This was also the day that mother and father would reveal that I had returned and thank the warrior who brought me home. Father had summoned Malkior to the palace for an important chat. I was told to stay in my room until he called for me, but I could still hear their conversation so I listened in.

"Sei-i my king, what is your bidding?" Malkior asked, bowing his head in respect.

"Malkior as you know today is the start of the mating season…" my father started. "And as you know because you had been betrothed once you could not partake in this event"

"Sei-i your highness and I would rather die than dishonor you" Malkior said.

"And for that reason I am grating you permission partake in the heart song ceremony to find another female for your mate, no honored hunter deserves to be unhappy" my father explained.

"Your highness I-I-I don't know what to say this is a great honor you've bestowed upon me" Malkior said in disbelief.

"I know young warrior, but you've shown great patients and you have brought us great joy with the ooman female, she is the best thing that has ever happened to us, she has lifted our pain and even brought our little Malon back" he revealed.

"Malon is alive? But I thought she was taken by the kainde amedha three months ago" Malkior exclaimed.

"She was, but Maya was able to save her even after Malon was impregnated, she is very strong and skilled. She will also be taking part in the ceremony and after we will be holding a banquet in her honor. I've already notified everyone about Malon being alive and the ooman who rescued her and it would be a shame if the warrior who brought her to us did not partake in the ceremony" my father finished and dismissed Malkior.

"Thank you your highness and I will not dishonor you" Malkior said.

He bowed his head and leaving the palace. 'I can't believe it I'm getting the chance to court Maya she's going to be so surprised' he thought still oblivious to the king and his family's intention.

Everyone was gathered in Heart song Valley there were many wagons carrying the females while the males had to walk, to show the females their politeness and patients. I was in the royal wagon, which was covered in blanket to separate us from the other females, with my sister.

"It's almost time, Maya are you ready?" Malon asked.

"I've been ready Malon but what I can't wait for is the look on Malkior's face when we tell him who I really am" I said excitedly.

Then our wagon came to a stop. We couldn't help but peak out of the curtains to see what was going on. We saw the royal guards approaching and quickly closed the curtains. The guard told us it was time to get out and we stepped out.

Malon had on a beautiful two piece dress that was a cerulean blue with gold beads. She had on a crown that was lovely silver with sapphires in the center and ribbons in her dreadlocks. I was also wearing a beautiful two piece dress only it was almost a metallic purple with silver beads. I did have my crown on because I wanted to surprise everyone, but I did have my old head scarf from Earth to hide my dreads.

"Well, here we go Maya" Malon sighed.

"Yep, they'll call you out first and then me" I told her.

We approached the platform and sat on our throne next to our parents. Then the announcer started to welcome everyone to another year of songs.

"Welcome all to another year of songs" the announcer exclaimed.

Everyone cheered. We were all happy for this day and we were going to make the most of it.

"Now it is my great honor to introduce the couple that have come so far and have been through so much may I present our king Vor'tno and his mate and our queen Aurora" he said.

Followed by another round of applause. Father stood and waved to his subjects.

"Thank you for your kind words. As you all know, Aurora and I have suffered through much pain, but no more, all our sorrows have been lifted and it's all thanks to a very special female…" father started. "May I present my daughter, Malon."

Everyone applauded and screamed. Father had already announced Malon's safe return and had a celebration for her.

"All right Malon"

"It's good to see you alive and well"

"I hope you find a male worthy enough for you" many yautja shouted from across the valley.

"Sei-i, Malon is alive and it's thanks to the special female I mentioned earlier… may I present to you my new ooman daughter, Maya" father exclaimed.

I stepped down from my throne and onto the royal platform; I was greeted by applause and yautja shouting flattering comments to me.

"This is the ooman that rescued my daughter after we thought she was dead and after the heart song ceremony we will have banquet in her honor and it is there where we will reveal a secret to all of you" the king finished. "So let the ceremony begin and you all know the rules no other female is allowed to begin her song until the princesses find their mates do you understand?"

"KI-SEI!" the yautja shouted.

"Good. First up will be Malon" he said.

Malon made her way down to the grass covered valley. Once she was in the center of the awaiting males she began her song.

_You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on _

_**Yeah**_

_I just need your body baby_

_**Hello**_

_From dusk 'til dawn_

_**Is it me you're looken for?**_

_You don't need experience_

_**Take these broken wings **_

_To turn me out_

_You just leave it all up to me _

_**Let's talk about pups, baby**_

"Huh?"

_**Let's talk about you and me**_

"Mh-mh"

_You don't have to be rich to be my pearl_

_You don't have to be cool to rule my world _

_Ain't no particular song I'm more compatible with _

_I just want you extra_

Malon sang out with six or so males following her.

"Boys, boys give a chick a chance" she told them when she heard 'him.'

_**Well since my baby left me **_

_**I found a place to dwell**_

_**It's down the end of lonely street at heartbreak hotel**_

_**And I said I'm feeling so lonely baby **_

_**I'm feeling so lonely**_

_I'm feeling so lonely I could die_

_**Don't have to be rich to be my girl**_

_Don't have to be cool to rule my world _

_**To rule my world**_

_You're the particular song I'm compatible with _

_I just want your extra time and your kiss_

With those last phrases Malon had found her life mate, a young yautja, about the same age as Malkior, named Talon.

"Malon has found her mate and I congratulate the one called Talon, you are a very lucky yautja young one" my father said.

"I know sir and I will not dishonor you by hurting your daughter, I would die before that happened" Talon said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that young one because abusing my pups would result in a punishment worse than death" he said.

"Sei-i your highness, your daughter is in safe hands and I will kill anyone and anything that tries to hurt her" Talon said, wrapping his arm around Malon protectively.

"Good" father said.

'Ok, now it's my turn oh Malkior, please be here' I thought nervously.

"All right settle down everyone. Now it's time for Maya to find her mate then the other females can sing" my father said.

"Father, I'm getting nervous" I whispered.

"Why my little one?" he asked.

"I don't see Malkior anywhere" I admitted.

"M-di h'dlak I'm sure he's waiting for the right moment" he reassured me.

"Ok father" I said.

"All right now my ooman daughter will sing and I'm sure you all will be surprised" father said.

After her introduction me started down the steps to the grassy field like my sister all were silent as I stepped onto the grass, my parents and sister were watching with interest. Minutes passed with nothing but silence, until I broke it with a sigh and started to sing.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_**I'll make love to you**_

_**Like you want me to **_

_**And I'll hold you tight **_

_**Baby all through the night**_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_**Shake a bon-bon shake a-**_

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling _

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch I feel the static _

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky _

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow. _

_Can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

I sang and listened to the males who approached me, but their songs didn't capture my attention until I heard a familiar voice, it was Malkior.

_**Put your faith in what you most believe in **_

_**Two worlds, one family, **_

_**Trust your heart**_

_**Let fate decide **_

_**To guide these lives we see"**_

I looked up to see him singing his heart out on top of the hill; many other yautja looked up as well stunned to see Malkior there.

_**A paradise untouched by man**_

He sang to me waiting for a response and I surprised him by giving him one.

_Within this world blessed with love _

I sang in response to Malkior. After that he continued to sing with me echoing him.

_**A simple life we live in peace**_

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_

_Two worlds, one family _

_Trust your heart _

_Let fate decide _

_To guide these lives we see_

_**Beneath the shelter of the trees**_

_Only love can enter here_

_**A simple life we live in peace**_

_Raise your head up_

_**Lift high the load**_

_Take strength from those that need you_

_**Build high the walls**_

_Build strong the beams _

_**A new life is waiting**_

_But danger's no stranger here_

_**No words describe a mother's tears**_

_No words can heal a broken heart_

_A dream is gone where there's hope_

_Somewhere something's calling for you _

_**Two worlds, one family**_

_Trust your heart_

_**Let fate decide**_

_To guide these lives we _see

Malkior and I stared into each other's eyes for, what seemed like hours, allowing themselves to get lost in our passion until my father spoke up.

"Maya has found her mate which means the rest of the females can find their mates now. Go ahead and enjoy yourselves" my father concluded.

"The banquet will begin at sunset and I expect everyone to be there" he said.

The heart song ceremony had ended and everyone was heading to the courtyard for the banquet. Malkior and I walked hand in hand as did Malon and Talon.

"I wonder what this banquet is for." Malkior asked to himself.

"You'll find out love, it won't be long now" I said.

My new mate was now extremely confused. I knew he wanted answers, but he was going to stay confused until after the banquet.

"Do you know something about this my love?" he asked a little suspicious.

"You could say that" I smirked.

"All right Maya, there's no keeping secrets from me. Now what is going…?"

Malkior was cut off when my father spoke.

"All right everyone t-isak'tse take your seats" he said.

All the yautja quickly took their seats around the courtyard.

"Now as you all know today was not only the annual heart song ceremony but also the anniversary of the loss of our pup" father started.

"This year has brought us much sorrow and joy and it's all thanks to a very special ooman, Maya would you come up here?" my mother said.

She signaled me to come up to the platform, on which the king and queen were sitting. As I approached the platform I was applauded and cheered, I bowed my head to show my gratitude for the polite gestures. I was now on the platform with my parents and my sister, my father stood up to make the final announcement.

"As you all know, I had two pups Malon and her sister and you all know of the tragedies that took my pups away from me, well this ooman was able to bring Malon home to us and save her from as unimaginable fate and I would like to recognize the warrior called Malkior for bringing her to us" he explained.

The crowd applauded as Malkior stood and approached the platform.

"Malkior as you are aware you have been given a great honor in being able to partake in this ceremony even though you were previously betrothed." My father said.

"Sei-i your highness I am aware." Malkior replied.

"And you are also aware that you have just won the heart of the very female you brought to me and Aurora for our daughter" father continued.

"Sei-i your majesty" Malkior said.

He was a bit curious to why the king was asking these questions.

"Well Malkior…" my mother started.

"What if we told you that the reason this ooman is special is not because of her skills but because of her blood line?" she smiled.

"What?" he responded.

The crowd below was whispering to each other. Father raised his arm and the crowd quieted.

"Now it is time to show all of you the miracle of all miracles" he said.

He gestured for me to come to him.

"I am so proud of my little Maya she has brought us much happiness with the return of Malon and her own return" my father said, placing his hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Your majesty, pardon my interruption but it sounds to me that you inquiring that she is your biological daughter" Malkior said in confusion.

The king gave one last look at me then back at the crowd.

"Maybe that's because she _is _my biological daughter" he finally revealed.

We received many gasps of surprise and happiness and an extremely confused look for Malkior.

"You're not serious are you?" he asked.

"It is true young one you have brought our pup home to us" my father said, calmly.

"There's no way. I don't believe it" he said.

"Malkior, my love, it's true and I will prove it to all of you" I announced.

I took off my head garment and let it float to the ground.

"Whoa!"

"It is true!"

"It's a miracle!"

"The princess has returned!"

"Paya bless this day!" many yautja cheered.

"You see Malkior it is me" I said.

His mouth hung wide open when he saw my black as night, dreadlocks. He approached me and embraced me, not wanting to let go.

"After all these years… of thinking you were gone… you were safe and sound on Earth" Malkior sobbed.

"And you were the one who brought me home" I said.

"Maya… I love you and I will never lose you again" Malkior said. He embraced me and held me tight.

"I love you too, I knew there was something about you that seemed familiar when we first met" I cooed.

"I felt the same way when we saw each other all those years ago" he said.

He brushed my dreads to the side and brought me close.

"Promise me Malkior, you will never leave me" I whispered.

"I will always be there for you and nothing will tear us apart again" he whispered back.

"Good" I answered.

We exchanged a kiss and headed for the royal platform.

**A/N: Did you guess the movie was Happy Feet? If not then now you know. I thought it was a cute idea to show the predators' more sensitive side. Tell me what you think :) **

**Songs used:**

**Two Worlds- Phil Collins**

**Everytime We Touch- Cascada**

**And the Happy Feet soundtrack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs listed**


	11. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Predator or Alien**

**Warning: This chapter contains explicit mating between Maya and Malkior and I'm pretty sure some of you have been waiting for this chapter so enjoy and for those who don't like this kind of stuff sorry and you can skip the mating if you want**

**Sorry it took so long my Wi-Fi stopped working and my desk top doesn't have Microsoft word 2010, enjoy, it may be a while until my next update so be patient :) **

Chapter 11: The Decision

The banquet went well and everyone got a chance to meet me, whom they all thought was dead. I was surprised that everyone was so enthusiastic, but decided to enjoy the attention. Malkior and I then made our way to my father, mother, and sister.

"Attention everyone!" my father exclaimed.

Everyone went silent and focused on him. After he got everyone's attention, he stood up and smiled. The banquet was over, but for the new couples, the night had just begun.

"This has been one of the best ceremonies in history and we can't thank Maya and Malkior enough for the joy they have brought to us. We hope that every one of you is as happy as we are" he said in fierce, but happy tone.

"And we wish you all the best of luck in raising your families" my mother spoke up. "And with that being said you all are free to go home now that the ceremony is done"

Everyone dispersed from the valley and headed back to the city. Malon, Malkior, Talon, and I stayed behind to talk to my father and be given his blessing.

"You two are very lucky yautja, winning my daughters' hearts is a great honor" he said.

"Sei-i your highness and we are very happy too" Talon said.

Talon was holding Malon's hand affectionately. I remembered that she always had a crush on him and I was happy to see her with him. I could also see that Talon was happy too.

"I'm happy to hear you say that Talon, because I have chosen you to be the heir to the throne" my father said.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Congrats Talon" Malkior said.

Malkior placed his hand on his friend's shoulder to reassure him. I knew my father would choose Talon, because Malkior and I are very adventurous and can't stay in the same place for too long. Talon and Malon were mellower than me or Malkior so they'd be the better choices.

"Sei-i my love father has chosen us to rule after he passes on" Malon said.

"But why me, why not Malkior and Maya?" he asked.

"Because we're too adventurous Talon, that's not something very becoming of a king and queen" I said, truthfully.

"Which is why you are to be the heir to the throne and not us" Malkior finished.

"Then I thank you my king I'm honored" Talon said.

He accepted his future role; Talon bowed his head and thanked my father for the opportunity.

"Very good, now you should probably get home now" Vor'tno said.

He gave us an approving smile. With that said we went our separate ways to our dwellings. When we reached our new dwelling, Malkior picked me up bridal style and walked in and went to our bed room, I was already kissing Malkior's neck and he purred in response.

"I love you so much Maya" he purred.

He set me down and I stood and kissed him. I loved him so much and I couldn't wait for what was bound to happen next.

"I know Malkior, I love you too and I will always love you" I purred. "Prove it to me Malkior; prove to me that you love me."

"As you wish my love" he said.

He placed his hands on my hips and kissing me. I was now overwhelmed with desire as I moaned, encouraging Malkior to continue. Malkior was equally overwhelmed and was now tugging at my top as I did his loin cloth. He suddenly picked me up and placed me on the bed with him on top.

"Getting right to the point aren't we?" I joked.

"My dearest Maya tonight you are all mine" he said.

He lifted my top over my head and tossed it aside. He was staring at my bare chest and I smiled, I knew he liked what he saw and I had a feeling I would like what he had too.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I moaned.

He caressed my breasts. I loved every minute of my lover's torture and began to tug at his loin cloth.

"Malkior…t-isak'tse" I moaned.

I encouraged him to take it further. Malkior sensed my desire and need and quickly relieved himself of his loin cloth and began kissing me again. He moved his hand down my body until it was at the edge of my lower garment, with a steady and slow pace he began to pull it off and I had no desire to stop him. Now I was totally bare, as was my mate, we continued to kiss until I splayed my legs, telling Malkior he could take me, and he took the invitation. Malkior thrust into me in one forceful, but gentle plunge and I moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Malkior…sei-i" I moaned.

Malkior kept thrusting into me and I was now lifting my hips to meet his every movement and he quickened his pace and thrust harder.

"Uh… Paya sei-i… it feels…uh…so good" I groaned.

It was all I could muster as Malkior thrust into me hard. Soon I came hard and she loved it, I screamed Malkior's name and he came not too long after, filling me with his seed. We both lay still, panting hard and sweating and still locked together as one.

"That… was…awesome" Maya panted.

"I'm glad you liked that my love because I have a feeling that we're going to be doing a lot more of that" he said.

"I sure hope so" she smiled.

After a few minutes Malkior removed himself from me and lay beside me.

"I'm so happy to be home" I said.

"I'm glad I brought you home" Malkior agreed.

He stroked his mate with care and not long after we were both asleep in each other's arms. The next morning I woke to the sweet smell of meat and got out of bed, still bare, went to the closet and pulled on a robe. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where I saw Malkior cooking breakfast.

"Why good morning sleepy head" he teased.

I walked to him. He knew I was behind him, but decided to play dumb.

"Morning love, what's cooking'?" I asked in a seductive tone.

"I was hoping you were hungry because this is one of my specialties" he said.

"Oh goody and then maybe after breakfast we can have some fun" I purred.

I moved my body from side to side. We quickly ate our food and were now 'having fun' as I called it. I was dancing around Malkior, who was sitting in a chair and watching his mate intently.

"Maya…do your thing" he cooed.

"With pleasure" I cooed back.

I was now in front of my mate swaying my hips and untying my robe. Once I untied it, I steadily began to take it off and that's when Malkior stood up and took my hands in one of his. With his free hand he reached down and undid his loin cloth, I watched happily as his loin cloth fell to the ground and he proceeded to pick me up and place me on the counter. I was now lying on my back as Malkior opened my robe to reveal my bare body, I couldn't get enough of him. Within minutes, I was moaning in pleasure as Malkior thrust into me, we mated many times that day almost everywhere the bathing room, the kitchen, the bed room, and the living room.

The next day, after another round of passionate mating, I was feeling a little down, I felt like I needed to hunt and collect trophies. I told Malkior about my urges and he told me he would see what he could do. Later that day we were sitting at the table finishing off our dinner when Malkior broke the silence.

"Maya how would like to take a hunting trip to Earth?" he asked.

"You really mean it?" I responded with enthusiasm.

"Of course my mate, I understand you need more outdoor activities in your daily schedule" he said.

I jumped into his lap and wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh thank you Malkior!" I exclaimed.

"I knew you'd be excited" he calmly said, embracing his mate.

The next day Malkior and I had a ship prepared for our journey to Earth and my family came out to wish us luck.

"Are you sure about this?" my father asked.

"Sei-i father and I know you're uneasy about me going back to Earth but I need to blow off some of this anxiety" I calmed my worried father.

"All right my pup and I know that Malkior will do everything in his power to keep you safe" he said.

"Thank you father and I will come back safe and sound just like last time and with Malkior by my side you'll know I'm perfectly safe" I said.

"Then we wish you the best of luck" my sister spoke up.

"Thank you Malon I don't know how I could survive without you" I said, embracing my sister.

After many embraces and farewells Malkior and I headed for the ship, when my mother placed her hand on my shoulder for another exchange of words.

"T-isak'tse my pup be safe I don't want to lose you again" mother said.

"M-di h'dlak mother, I will come back I'm not losing you either not after years of being alone" I said.

"I love you Maya so please be safe" she cried.

"I will mother and I love you too. I love all of you and I'll miss you every minute I'm gone" I said.

We once again exchanged farewells and boarded the ship.


	12. Surprise on Earth

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, my computer finally started working again and i've also had a case of writer's block. But anyway here's chapter 12 I hope you enjoy it. And i'm open to suggestions for my next chapter ;)**

**Important: to all my readers and reviewers, I have revised chapters 8 and 9 so I advise you to re-read those two chapters before reading my next chapter. thank you, And I'd like to thank Crystal Moon Magic for pointing out my mistakes I like to be as accurate as i can so I appreciate her pointing out the details i neglected to put in. And again I'm open to suggestions about where this should go :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters.**

Chapter 12: Surprise on Earth

It's been about six weeks since we arrived on Earth and it has been great. The only bad thing about the trip is that I've been feeling sick the past few days, one morning I had to run to the ship's bathroom and puke. I took some medicine to help, but I've only been getting worse.

"Maya, are you all right?" Malkior asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I-it's just a virus, it will go away soon" I lied.

"No, no you're not fine, throwing up three times a day is not normal" he argued.

I knew Malkior was too smart for my lies, but I had to try. He knew I was sick and I knew he was going to have me examined in the infirmary. I tried to tell him it was nothing, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Maya, I'm doing this for you. If you're sick we're going home" he said.

As I lay on the examination table, I start to think of what could be making me so sick. I knew it wasn't a virus or any kind of infection. I thought of my symptoms, increased sense of smell, weird cravings, fatigue, and throwing up in the morning. Wait! Sick in the morning! It finally hit me like a ton of bricks. Could I be…?

"Malkior, I think I know why I've been so sick" I said.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"Malkior, I think I could be p-pr-pregnant" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Think about it, I've only thrown up in the mornings and I've had mood swings too" I said.

I remembered when I threw a bowl of hot food at him and yelled 'I hate this c'jit!' at him. He told me I had asked for it and then I started crying and apologizing for my outburst. I thought it was strange at the time, but now it makes perfect sense.

"Maybe you're right, I'll have to do a scan to be sure" he said.

He brought over the scanner and I lay down. He puts it directly over my lower stomach; I pull my shirt up for the scanner to get a better scan. Malkior then turned it on and proceeded to scan my stomach. What I saw was the most precious thing I had seen since I found out whom I really was.

"Well what do you know, you are pregnant" he said, joyously.

"Not just pregnant, but pregnant with twins, Malkior!" I yelled, full of pride.

I still couldn't believe it; I was pregnant with twins and my first children. I have to admit I shouldn't be surprised, after all the mating we did at home I'm surprised I wasn't pregnant sooner. None of that matters now, I'm going to be a mother and Malkior is going to be a father. I couldn't wait to tell my parents.

"Maya, you know what this means?" he asked.

"I know we're going to have to go home sooner than expected now" I sighed.

Truth is I was a little upset about leaving so soon, but I knew it would be best for my pups. It would be a while before I would have a chance to come back, but my pups come first.

"We can stay for a few more days, so you can gather some Earth things for our little ones to play with" Malkior said.

"You mean it?" I squeaked.

"Of course, I know how much Earth means to you" he said.

We put on our armor, weapons, and cloaking devices and set off into the forest unaware of the danger that was soon to come.

Elsewhere in the jungle.

"No not there you idiot" a commanding male voice shouted.

"I'm sorry sir, where do you want it?" another male voice said, timidly.

"By that large tree, I don't want them getting the drop on us" the commanding one said.

"Yes sir" the timid one said.

"Soon they will be mine" the commanding one laughed.

Malkior and I had been in the jungle for about twenty minutes before we heard a loud screeching noise.

"What the pauk was that?" I cursed.

"I don't know, but it sounded awfully close" Malkior pointed out.

After we heard it a second time, we decided to see what it was. We followed it to a clearing and were shocked to find oomans with huge machines there. They also had two cages with them.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's best if we leave now" Malkior said

"I agree" I said.

As we turned around to head for our ship, my foot snagged a branch and I fell. Before I hit the ground, Malkior jumped out of the tree and grabbed me and cushioned my fall. I almost breathed a sigh of relief when an alarm sounded.

"Malkior let's move!" I shouted.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere" a male voice said as a matter of factly.

Malkior and I turned to see a man in a white coat standing ten feet from us. With that Malkior held me to his chest and took off into the jungle. As he ran I felt like something bad was going to happen before we reached the ship. Malkior put me down after about five minutes of running.

"That was too close for comfort" I said, out of breath.

"I know" he said.

While we caught our breath, we didn't notice the sniper above us until I felt a sting in my thigh. Malkior noticed me jump in surprise and he pulled me to his chest.

"Maya, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It felt like something stung me, but it's still there" I said.

I realized I was getting very drowsy, but it wasn't because I was pregnant. I looked down at my thigh to see a dart stuck in it. I gasped and held on to Malkior.

"Malkior… I think I… was hit… with a… tranq…uil…izer…" I said, sleepily.

"Maya, Maya!" Malkior said, very worried.

"Well, well, well, looks like I've finally got you" a male voice said.

Malkior growled at the male and held his mate closer to him. He did not want anyone near his mate or his unborn pups. When he went to stand and run he was hit in the leg with a tranquilizer dart as well.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" Malkior roared.

"I told you, you're not going anywhere except where I want you to go" the same male said.

Malkior soon dropped to his knees and placed Maya on the ground. He saw many oomans approaching, but found himself on the ground and fast asleep with Maya.

When I finally came to, I saw that I was restrained to a metal table. Once I gained more consciousness I realized that Malkior was also restrained to a table next to me. I also realized that we had been stripped down to our loin cloths.

"I see that you have woken up" a male said.

"Ell' osde pauk!" I roared.

"Feisty alien aren't we? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Doctor Alexander Psyc and I'm a researcher studying life not of this Earth" he chuckled.

I must have given him a stunned look because he smiled and walked over to me, Malkior was still asleep. I tried to break my bonds, but they were just too strong even for a yautja. He actually had the audacity to place his hand on my head, I tried to bite him but he pulled his hand away.

"Now there's no need for that, you're going to be well taken care of and I'm going to be rich" he said.

I turned my head there towards Malkior, but I stopped when I felt a hand on my lower stomach. I looked to see Doctor Psych with his hand on my stomach. I growled and trashed to get him off, he did take his hand off me, but he started chuckling as he did.

"Interesting, it seems you really don't want to be touched there. Jackson! Bring me the scanner" he said.

"Right away sir" the one called Jackson said.

Jackson brought over a large machine with a screen on it; I knew it was a scanner since I've spent most of my life on Earth and I could understand and speak English. At first I wondered what he wanted a scanner for, but then I remembered I was pregnant. He put the scanner over my stomach and proceeded to scan my lower abdomen.

"Hmm, this is interesting" he said.

"What is it sir?" Jackson asked.

"Well, she appears to be pregnant, with twins" Psych smiled.

"Whoa, that means we can observe their whole life cycle" Jackson said, excited.

"Exactly, now put the scanner away because the male is starting to come around" Psych said.

Now I was extremely worried, my pups were in danger and so was Malkior. I knew that if we didn't get out of here soon I would be forced to birth my children here and I would likely never see them again.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry Maya and Malkior will get out but you'll have to wait**


	13. An Old Friend

**A/N: well here's chapter 13 and i hope you guys enjoy it. Chapters E.R. and Family Reunion have been revised due to some info they had been lacking I'd like to thank one of my readers for pointing that out, I do like to be as accurate as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Predator **

Chapter 13: An Old Friend

I looked over at Malkior, who had started to come to, and tried to get his attention. He was still groggy and unaware of what was happening, but when he gained more awareness he was going to lose it. The one called Dr. Psyc, kept looming around me for some odd reason, I think he wanted to see what Malkior's reaction would be.

"I can tell that you're uncomfortable with me around" Psyc smirked

"Get the fuck away from me!" I screamed in English

"So, you can understand me" he said with an evil smile

After a few minutes, I heard an enraged roar from my mate. I looked over to see him thrashing against his restraints trying to get to me. I began to fight against my restraints as well, but our efforts were ultimately stopped when Malkior was electrocuted. I jerked my head to Dr. Psyc only to see him with a remote control then I looked at my mate's table and noticed a machine sending out waves of electricity directly to Malkior.

"STOP IT!" I roared at the top of my lungs

"All right, but I want to know everything about _you_" he said

"Do as you wish with me just don't hurt him anymore" I growled

I hated him more than a kainde amedha at that moment. I didn't want to tell him anything and I especially didn't want him anywhere near me or my unborn pups. I looked back at Malkior, who was breathing hard from the electrocution, to try and calm him down. He looked back at me with a sad, protective look in his eyes. Our silent conversation was interrupted when I felt my table moving, I looked forward only to see more scientists moving me away from Malkior and toward a small laboratory, hidden in the brush. I heard a loud roar from Malkior, but no sound from the table he was on, I knew he wasn't struggling, he was angry about the oomans taking me away from him, but he knew that if he started thrashing it would get him nowhere and nothing but pain. Even yautja are not immune to electricity.

"_MAYA, I swear to Paya that I will rescue you!"_ he roared in yautja

"_I know you will Malkior, I believe in you!" _I roared back

Once I was out of sight, I looked around the compound where I was taken; I had been wheeled into, what looked like, an infirmary. I had a bad feeling about this room; it seemed like a place I didn't want to be in. I looked around for any means of escape, but I was interrupted by that psycho doctor when he entered the room.

"And how's our guest doing?" he said with a smile

"She seems calm and her breathing is normal" one of the assistants said.

"Good, I want her healthy so her offspring will survive" he said, joyously

"What of the male, sir?" his assistant asked

"We will use him for research about their… internal functions" he smirked

"But sir that would mean…" the assistant started

"We are going to dissect him, yes" he laughed

Good news, they had no intention of harming me or my pups, bad news; they were going to dissect Malkior! That psychotic jackass just announced that he was going to dissect my mate right in front of me and he laughed, he fucking laughed! I was going to kill this asshole if it was the last thing I did. No one hurts my mate and gets away with it.

What Maya didn't know was that an old friend was watching over her and her family. Raven was acting as an assistant to Dr. Psyc so she could protect her friend.

After a few hours, I was finally let down off the table and placed in a glass cage. I paced for a long time until I had to sit down from exhaustion, I tire more quickly because I'm pregnant. I don't know how long I sat there; I wasn't thinking about the time, all I wanted was to be back in Malkior's arms. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a tapping on the glass. When I looked to see who it was, I saw Psyc's assistant standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled at her

"Maya, it's me" she said

I was shocked that she knew my name and I didn't tell any of these losers about my race let alone my name. How was it that this ooman knew my name right off the bat? I had to know or I was going to go hulij-bpe.

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"You don't remember me do you?" she countered with her own question

"And what should I be remembering?" I asked

"Maya, it's me, Raven" she says

Once she said her name, all the memories we shared came flooding back. She and I had been in a team before on Earth, but after I graduated high school we went our separate ways. Raven understood and she and the others wished me happiness, but that's a different story all together. I never thought I would see her again, but here she was, standing right in front of me.

"Raven, what in the world are you doing here?" I asked

"I here to help you and your family" she smiled

"How did you know I was here?" I questioned

"You seemed to have forgotten that I'm telepathic" she said

It's true, she is telepathic and she uses that gift to find people in distress like me. Actually that's how she met all the members of our team. Raven has always been there for her friends and despite her rough exterior; she has the heart of a thousand angels.

"Oh yeah" I said

"So, how are you going to help me and my family?" I asked

"Oh, you'll know" she said with a gentle tone

"Ok, I trust you" I said

Raven nodded then left the room. Whatever she was planning, it was most likely going to cause some serious damage to this facility. Raven may have sunny disposition, but when someone threatens her or her friends, all bets are off. I couldn't wait for her plan to take action, because I wanted nothing more than to be free and back in my mate's arms. That 'doctor' is going to pay for his arrogant thinking. He should have realized that no ooman can keep a live yautja and live to tell about it, we make sure that there are no traces left behind. When we get out of here, we're going to make sure no one ever knew we were here.

**Translations:**

**Paya- Goddess/ conquering warrior**

**Hulij-bpe- Crazy**

**Ooman- human**


	14. Escape and Revenge

**A/N: Well here's chapter 14, finally. I hope you enjoy this extra-long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything alien or predator, sad but true.**

Chapter 14: Escape and Revenge 

After about two days, I was allowed to see Malkior, but it was on a T.V. monitor. He looked as if he was going to kill a kainde amedha queen and I wanted nothing more than to be in there with him, but Dr. Psyc was keeping a very close eye on me. The only thing that made me happy was seeing Raven during my captivity. She always made me feel better in a time of danger, she would tell me 'control your emotions and don't let your captors win'.

'I wonder when Raven is going to take action' I thought to myself.

I was brought out of my train of thought when I heard the lab door swish open. I looked over with an emotionless face to see Psyc walk in with Raven by his side. He came straight over to my cell, smiling all the while. I hated him so much. Since I've been here, I've been having dreams about killing him in various ways, from the traditional spine rip to ways a little unorthodox. Those were the nights I got a good night sleep.

"Well how's our guest doing?" he spoke with a smile.

"Very well, sir" Raven said, playing the part.

"And how are the little ones?" he asked.

"We haven't been able to determine their current status, but they should be perfectly healthy" Raven said, truthfully.

"And why haven't you been able to determine that?" he snarled.

"Every time we got close to her, she would lash out. She almost killed Tom" she said, confidently.

It was true; I did nearly kill one of the guards. He came up to the cell with a pair of shackles and there was no way in hell I was going to go along with them. When he opened the cell door, I lunged and caught him by his vest and proceeded to slam his head against the door. I couldn't get out because the door stopped opening when I grabbed the guard, but I was determined to cause him as much pain as possible. Before I could deliver the final blow, I received a painful shock to my arm. I pulled back quickly and grunted in pain. After the pain subsided, I glanced up and gave the rest of the guards an evil grin. Since then they haven't attempted to open the cell, which I was happy for.

"Then why didn't you just tranquilize her?" Psyc said which brought me out of my train of thought.

"Because we don't know how the tranquilizers will affect her offspring and we wouldn't want to damage her babies before they're born now would we" Raven explained.

"I see… good thinking Raven we need her offspring healthy for study" he said.

"Thank you sir, I know how much this research means to you" Raven said.

Meanwhile, in the lab…

ROAR! Was heard echoing through the laboratory. Malkior was strapped down tightly to an operating table, struggling with all his strength. There were scientists all around the room doing various things and one of those things was preparing Malkior for dissection, unfortunately. The scientist, were having a lot of trouble with the preparations because every time they got close Malkior would snap at them; he even managed to bite one of them. The rest of them were scared to approach, but were determined to muzzle him.

"_Come near me and I'll bite your hand off!" _Malkior roared in yautja.

"Hurry up and muzzle him!" one scientist shouted.

"_You'll never hurt me or my fami-" _Malkior was cut off as one foolish scientist managed to slip the muzzle on.

Malkior began thrashing again when the scientist who muzzled him backed away. He then proceeded to grab various cutting instruments and surgical tarps and masks. By this time, Malkior had noticed what they were doing and fought against his restraints even harder; he had to get out of here and protect his family.

'_Hello Malkior' _a voice sounded in his head.

'What the pauk was that?' he thought to himself.

'_Don't be alarmed Malkior, I'm here to help you'_ the voice said.

'Who are you?' Malkior asked in thought.

'_My name is Raven and I'm here to make sure no harm comes to you or your family'_ Raven said.

'What do you mean? And how do you know about us?' Malkior demanded.

'_Ever since the day I met Maya I knew that she was not from Earth and these scientists are planning to keep you and Maya here to study and experiment on'_ she said.

'WHAT!' Malkior shouted in thought.

'_They're going to attempt to dissect you and plan to keep Maya and your offspring here for their stupid research'_ Raven said.

'You have to release me! I have to protect my family!' Malkior screamed in thought.

'_No fear Malkior, when I give you the signal you and Maya will be free'_ Raven said.

'And what will the signal be?' Malkior asked.

'_Oh you'll know'_ Raven said.

Back at the cells…

I didn't know how much more I could take. I was restless, which I knew was bad for my children, and eager to fight. At the thought of my pups, I placed my hand on my lower abdomen and purred. My little ones, but this only increased my desire to kill something. I was only calmed when I noticed Raven standing in front of the cell.

"Is Malkior all right?" I asked.

"He is fine" she said.

Her tone was unconcerned, but I knew she was acting because of the security cameras in the corners of the room. At first I didn't know why she was acting that way and felt hurt by it, but then she explained everything to me in my thoughts. Now I know that she is pretending so she can keep Psyc's trust.

"How's our mother-to-be doing?" she said, smiling.

"Go pauk yourself" I growled, playing along.

Raven nodded and wrote down something on the clipboard she was holding, that's when Psyc walked in. He had a big grin plastered on his face and I had a feeling that he was excited about something.

"How's our guest, Raven?" he asked.

"She's doing just fine, sir" Raven said, calmly.

"Good" he said.

"You seem very happy, sir" Raven said.

"Of course, we're going to see the inner workings of an alien today" he said, full of glee.

When I heard that, I roared at the top of my lungs. He looked at me, but he was not startled. He just walked up to the cell and smiled while I clawed at the glass. I stopped when he didn't back off and I went to the back corner of the cell and sat down; I knew not to strain myself.

"Now that we have calmed down, perhaps we can get to know each other better" he said

"COME NEAR ME AND I'LL KILL YOU!" I roared at him.

"That's what I thought, well all right I'll leave you alone… for now" he said before leaving.

I hate him so much.

Late that night, around 1 AM…

I was sleeping pretty well for being so riled up the last few days, but I was also sleeping better because I found out that they had not dissected Malkior that day. It was mainly because one of the scientists supposedly went mad and attacked and killed everyone. After the massacre, the man said he had no idea what had happened, but I knew that it was Raven's doing. I thanked her through my thoughts for giving me peace of mind.

I was having a pleasant dream about Malkior when I heard an alarm sound. I jumped at the blaring sound and immediately went into a defensive position. I heard screams and gunfire in the distance and knew right then that Raven's plan was in motion. I smiled and waited for my mate and friend.

In the labs…

"Now I'm gonna tell you one more time and this time you'd better comply or I'll cut your dick off and shove it down your throat" Raven said, holding one of the scientists by the collar of his shirt.

"Y-y-y-y-yes m-m-ma'am" the man cowered.

"Good boy, now unlock the restraints and I won't hurt you" she said, letting him go.

He quickly punched in the code to release Malkior of his restraints. Malkior bolted up and, in a flash, the man was in his constricting grip. The man gasped for breath, but Malkior's grip only tightened.

"Y-y-y-you said I… w-wouldn't… get… h-h-hurt…" the man gasped desperately.

"I said 'I' wouldn't hurt you, I didn't say 'he' wouldn't" Raven said with a smirk.

After a few seconds, the man's neck snapped and Malkior let the corpse fall to the floor. He then walked over to Raven and the look in his eyes demanded answers.

"Hello Malkior, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person" Raven said, calmly

"_Where's my mate?"_ he asked in yautja with determination in his voice.

"Follow me" she said, walking away.

Back at the cells…

I was starting to get worried, Raven was usually very quick with these things, but she seemed to be taking her time now. I was getting ready to scream for her when I heard the door open. I looked up, thinking I was going to see Malkior or Raven on the other side, only to see Psyc standing there with that same grin plastered on his face. He walked up to the cell and proceeded to open it; I started to get a bad feeling.

I started to back away until my back hit the wall. He pulled out, what looked like, a muzzle and a chain.

"Now are you going to be a good girl and come with me willingly?" he asked.

"Get away from me!" I growled.

"I guess we gotta do this the hard way" he sighed.

He took the chain and used it like a lasso and it wrapped around me. I struggled as he pulled me toward him. When he had me where he wanted me, he wrapped the chain around my legs and wrists and proceeded to put the muzzle around my face.

"MALKIOR-!" I managed to yell out before the muzzle silenced me.

"Now, now, no need for that" Psyc smiled.

"ROAR!" I heard a very angry yautja coming down the hall

Psyc and I turned towards the sound to see Malkior standing in the doorway. I let out a whimper when I saw him; I missed so much. Psyc, however, wasn't so happy.

"Don't come any closer or little momma here will be in a world of pain" Psyc threatened.

"That wouldn't be wise, Psyc" Raven said, stepping into the room beside Malkior.

"Raven? You betraying bitch" Psyc said, angrily.

"How can I be a traitor when I wasn't even on your side?" Raven asked.

"What?" Psyc answered with his own question.

"I was never on your side, Psyc, when I felt that one of my friends was in trouble, I took action. And so I applied to work for you so I could help them" she said, calmly.

"All right then, what about him? Why didn't he attack you?" Psyc demanded.

"I'm telepathic so I had conversations with both of them without raising suspicion" Raven explained.

As I sat on the floor, I looked at Malkior with pleading eyes. He looked back at me; his eyes said that Raven told him not to do anything rash. I understood and sat quietly and listened to the argument between Psyc and Raven.

"Well I don't care what the hell you are! You're not getting near me and I'm not giving up my pet here!" Psyc yelled, motioning to me, which made Malkior growl.

"She's not a pet! She's a person!" Raven said, her temper rising.

"Getting angry are we?" Psyc mocked, angering Raven more.

"Shut up" Raven said in a viscous tone.

"What are these aliens to you anyways?" Psyc asked.

"They're my friends and allies and I'd do anything to help them" Raven said, confidently.

I noticed that Psyc had let up on the chain and it was now slack. I looked to Malkior and I saw that he had a machete in his hand. I smirked underneath the muzzle and with quick reflexes I jumped to the side as Malkior threw the machete and impaled Psyc through the chest. He was sent flying backwards and was pinned to the wall. Malkior looked to Raven and she nodded and with that Malkior came rushing up to me.

He embraced me and proceeded to rid me of the chain and muzzle. Once I was free I, literally, jumped into my mate's arms and kissed him. He, all too happily, kissed back. We were like that for a good five minutes before Raven cleared her throat and got our attention.

"I know you two are happy to be back together, but now is not the best time for that" she said with a smile.

"She's right Malkior, well save our reunion for later" I smiled at Malkior.

"_Very well my love"_ he said, lovingly, in yautja.

My mate sets me down and we head towards the door only to be stopped by a pained moan. We look back to the impaled, bloody Dr. Psyc to see the hatred burning in his eyes. He, weakly, lifted his head and we saw blood pour out of his mouth.

"Y-you… are going…t-t-to pay… d-d-dearly f-f-for t-th-this" Psyc gurgled.

"I don't think so Psyc, we're not the ones kidnapping people to experiment on them" Raven said.

"_Can I please kill this bastard?"_ Malkior said, angrily in yautja.

"No, he will die slowly like all of his experiments" Raven said.

"Raven, where are our weapons and armor?" I asked

"They were in his personal vault" she said.

"What do you mean 'were'?" I asked.

"Because I already got them for you" she smiled, dragging a box out from behind a desk.

She pushed the box toward us and we then rummaged through it to find our stuff. Once we figured out whose was whose, we proceeded to get dressed. I clipped the last of my armor around my waist and put my hand over my womb, hoping to Paya that my precious babies were fine. I was brought back to reality when Malkior put his hand on my shoulder and handed me my mask. I took my mask with my free hand and put it on, while my other hand was still on my lower abdomen. Malkior saw this and put his hand over mine and purred, telling me that everything is going to be fine. I smiled and nodded.

"All right now that we're situated are we ready to leave?" Raven asked.

Malkior and I looked at each other then back to Raven.

"Let's get the hell out of here" we said in unison.

"Y-y-y-you're… n-n-not going… anywhere…" Psyc choked.

"And why is that Psyc?" Raven asked, unthreatened.

"Because y-y-y-you… belong t-t-t-to… m-m-me" he gurgled.

"Malkior would you please set your wrist nuke" Raven said, ignoring Psyc's comment.

"Glad to" Malkior said, happily.

I smirked underneath my mask as I heard Malkior set the timer to his wrist nuke. With Psyc pinned to the wall, he wasn't going to get out of here alive. After everything he has done to us, he deserved to die. And even if he did manage to remove the machete from his chest, he would likely die of blood loss before he could get to the facility's entrance.

"All right, it's set" Malkior said, unclipping the nuke from his wrist.

"Ok, you can leave it in here with him" Raven said, calmly.

Malkior grunted his approval and threw the nuke to the floor in front of Psyc. We all looked back at him and said goodbye and good riddance. He gave us one last glare before we ran out of the room and down the hall.

"We only have a few minutes" I said as we ran.

"I know, follow me" Raven said.

"_Does she know where the entrance it?"_ Malkior asked in yautja.

"Yes I do, Malkior" she said, surprising us.

I didn't notice before, but Raven understood every word when Malkior asked if he could kill Psyc. She understood and responded to his question and we didn't even notice.

"Raven, when did you learn to speak yautja?" I demanded.

"The day I met you, Maya, but let's save that story for later" she explained.

"Agreed" I said.

We continued to run, rushing past frightened employees and dead guards. At first I wondered how over a hundred guards could wind up dead in the hallway, but then I remembered that my mate would do anything to get to me and protect me. And being yautja he can very protective of me and with me being pregnant it only adds to his protectiveness.

We made a sharp right turn down a hall filled with corpses. Thankfully I wasn't fazed by the bodies and just kept running. The only thing that I was worried about at the moment was the pups within my womb so I didn't care that I wasn't in the best place for a mother at the moment. After a few seconds, I remembered the nuke.

"Raven! We have to hurry!" I screamed.

"I know, Maya! We're almost there!" she said, reassuringly.

"Thank Paya!" I said.

"Maya, how much time do we have left?" Raven asked.

"About ten minutes" I said.

"Plenty of time" she smiled.

We kept running until we came across two, reinforced doors. Raven stopped in front of the doors and closed her eyes. Malkior was about to roar at her, but I stopped him and told him to trust her and wait. I knew what Raven was doing, she was focusing her energy to open the doors; she's done this before when we were a team. All of a sudden, Raven opened her eyes and kicked the doors with enough force to rip the doors right off their hinges. I looked at Malkior and smiled, I could tell he was shocked by Raven's strength and I would have loved to see his face, but his mask prevented that.

"Let's go" Raven said.

After she said that, all three of us shot out of the door and towards the forest. We only had sixty seconds left before the nuke went off, but I had a feeling we would be out of range before the explosion. We were almost out of range when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I would have fallen to the ground if Malkior hadn't been running behind me. He scooped me up bridal style and continued running.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light then a loud boom. We stopped to watch as the facility was reduced to ash. We watch from a cliff overlooking the laboratory far out of range of the blast. We all smiled at the fact that Psyc was dead and wouldn't harm another living being ever again. I felt another sharp pain in my stomach and I knew I had to check on my babies.

"M-M-Malkior" I said.

"_What is Maya?"_ Malkior asked in yautja.

"_We need… to get back… to the ship"_ I said, wincing at the pain.

"_Is something wrong, Maya?"_ he asked.

"_My stomach hurts… we need to… check on our… pups"_ I said.

When I said that we were off. Malkior move through the trees with surprising swiftness; Raven followed closely. I could tell she was just as worried about me as Malkior was. The last thing I saw, before I slipped into unconsciousness, was the outline of our ship.

**A/N: How was that? I hope you all liked it and I promise the next chapter won't take so long. Please let me know what you think and I'm open to some ideas for the next chapter. **

7


	15. Memories

**Finally, here's chapter 15. It took me forever to write this and I am proud of it so if you don't like it then don't read it it's that simple XP **

**P.S. I own nothing remotely related to Predator T.T Sad but true**

Chapter 15: Memories

I woke up a few hours later, feeling much better. As I sat up, I realized that I was in the infirmary of the ship. I started to fear that my pups didn't make it, but then I spotted a note on the table next to me.

'_Maya, I ran some tests when we returned and I'm pleased to say that our pups are just fine. It was just the weeks of stress that caused you to collapse, but you're going to make a full recovery. For now just stay in bed and rest, I'll come check on you later. –Love Malkior' _It read.

I smiled and lay back down. I decided to follow Malkior's instruction and get some more rest. I put my hand over my lower stomach and drifted off to sleep.

Raven's P.O.V

I sat in the cockpit with Malkior, who was pacing madly. I know he was still trying to figure out how I knew Maya and how I knew about the yautja race. He came up and sat across from me, in the pilot's chair.

"Now, I want answers", he said firmly.

"And I will give them to you", I said calmly.

"All right, start explaining", he demanded.

I started from the very beginning.

_~Flashback~_

_It was 1991 and temperatures were at a record high. I was walking through the forest, enjoying the scenery, when I heard something. It sounded like someone was walking around and didn't know which way to go. I turned in the direction of the sound, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. After a few seconds, I sensed a grizzly bear nearby, it was then I took action. I knew I had to find whatever or whoever was in trouble._

"_Hello…is anyone there?" someone yells._

_The yell was in a language that I had only ever heard once before. I now knew what it was, but the voice sounded like a child. When I finally found the source of the screaming, I was surprised to see a young girl wondering around. I looked to see if she was with anyone, only to see a rather large grizzly bear sneaking up behind her. It only took a few seconds for it to make its presence known. It stepped on a dead branch lying on the ground, which made a loud snapping noise. The girl spun around to face the bear, only to scream and run in the opposite direction. Because of my current position, I could not help her, but I sensed a couple of people nearby. They were not too far away so I was able to use my psychic abilities to send a cry for help and lead them straight to the girl._

_Luckily, I was heard and the couple ran in the direction of the girl. I followed the couple from a distance to make sure they found the girl in time. I noticed the man was running ahead of the woman, but I didn't stop to wonder why. _

"_Get away from that girl you bastard!" I heard the man scream._

_As soon as those words left his mouth, I heard a gun being fired. I looked to a dead bear and a shaken little girl. The man came and kneeled next to her and asked her if she was all right, but before she could answer, the woman he ran ahead off appeared shouting his name. She was angry at first, but when she saw the girl, her whole attitude changed. She became concerned and started asking the girl questions. I leaned over the rock I was on a little, so as to get a better look at her. I was greatly surprised when I finally did get a decent look at her. She __had beautiful blue eyes, a slight tan with darker speckles on her arms, legs and the side of her face. She also had speckles running down her back, which I was able to see, to a degree, because of the clothes she currently had on. She wore a small black and silver swimsuit-type top with a matching loin cloth and sandals; she also had a beautiful silver necklace with a strange symbol, somewhat like a curved "T", on it. But perhaps the most interesting feature on the girl was her hair, the girl's hair was as black as night and was bundled up into dreadlocks, but I didn't believe it was hair._

_I knew what she was right then and there, she was a yautja. I knew because I had a run in with a male of the species when I was younger. Her dreads, skin, and medallion were what gave her away; I knew enough about her species to know that she was a rare blood and of the royal line. The only thing that puzzled me was 'what was such a young pup doing here without her parents'?_

_I learned that her name was Maya and that she didn't know how she got here, amnesia most likely. The couple, who I lead there, picked her up and returned to their car, apparently they decided to adopt her. I was happy that the Maya now had someone to care for her, but I knew she would have to return home, to her real family._

_~Flashback Break~_

Malkior interrupted me to ask many questions.

"You mean you knew who she was and didn't attempt to bring her home?" he asked a little frustrated.

"No, even though I knew who she was and wanted to return her to her family, I didn't have the means to contact your people so you could bring her home" I explained calmly.

"I thought you said you were telepathic." He said.

"I am, but I can only reach certain distances and with your home world being all the way across the galaxy, I couldn't reach you." I said.

"Oh, well that is understandable, please continue." Malkior said.

"Very well" I nodded and resumed.

_~Flashback continued~_

_I kept a close eye on Maya as she grew older and took note that her natural predatory instincts would kick in during rough situations, which was a good thing. She was maturing at a faster rate than a human, but no one seemed to notice, yet. I knew that eventually, someone would catch on to her and that the government would want to know everything about her._

_Not three weeks later some men in dark shades and black suits pulled up to her home in a black van. I watch from a nearby rooftop. They knocked on her door, but nobody was home, Maya and her adoptive parents left a few hours earlier for their annual fall concert. I smiled a little, but I knew that these men would not give up until they had Maya._

_When the van pulled away, I followed; I just had a feeling these men were going to do something drastic. They parked their van in a clearing just a few yards away from where Maya and her family were performing. I knew at that moment that they were in danger, but before I could react, three shots rang out. I looked down to see one of the men with a sniper rifle and then I looked toward the stage only to see Maya shot in the arm and her parents in the head and heart. There was no explaining the amount of rage I was feeling at that moment, those men just killed two innocent people and injured a defenseless girl._

_The police were swarming the stage within seconds of the shooting, to protect Maya. I saw the look of devastation on her face when she saw her parents, but I knew she would take this tragedy and let it fuel her natural strength. I sensed the men were proud of themselves, which made me sick to my stomach, and then they left. I just knew they were going after Maya and I had to do something to protect her and the only way to do that was to reveal myself to her._

_I followed Maya to the police station and waited for her. When she finally did come out, I walked to her and talked to her._

"_Hello Maya, how are you?" I asked._

"_Not well, my parents were just murdered" she said._

"_I heard and I'm sorry for your loss" I told her._

"_Thanks, your very kind" she said._

"_You know I'm sure they're in Heaven right now smiling down on you" I said._

"_You know I believe they are too" she looked up with a smile._

_She and I walked together just talking about the events of that day until we came and sat down on a park bench._

"_Maya, I have something to tell you" I said._

"_What Raven?" she asked, I told her my name during our other conversations._

"_I saw the people who killed your parents" I confessed._

"_What!" she shouted._

_I nodded._

"_Why didn't you turn them in!?" she asked._

"_Because they were from the government and you cannot arrest anyone who works for the government without legit evidence" I said truthfully._

"_But why would they kill my parents?" she asked._

"_Because they want you, Maya" I said bluntly._

"_WHAT! Why do they want me? There's nothing special about me" she asked/shouted._

"_Actually there is" I said._

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

"_I mean you are a yautja, a race of intergalactic hunters who value the hunt, honor and pride" I explained._

_~Flashback Break~_

"Wait, you told her what she was?" Malkior asked.

"Yes I did" I said.

"Then why did she not remember when I brought her home?" he asked sternly.

"You will find out soon enough, you will just have to be patient" I said.

"Very well, I shall wait" he said, as I continued yet again.

_~Flashback Continued~_

"_I'm a what?" Maya asked, stunned._

"_A yautja" I repeated._

"_No I'm not I've been here all my life and I would know if I was an alien" she laughed._

"_Then tell me, where were you born" I asked knowing she didn't know._

"_Uh…I don't know my parents never told me" she said._

"_What are the earliest pictures of you? How old were you" I asked._

"_Um…when my parents brought me home!" she said._

"_You didn't answer the second question" I said._

"_Uh… six" she whispered._

"_Excuse me, I couldn't hear you" I smiled._

"_SIX OK, I WAS SIX!" she yelled._

"_Exactly, because you were not born on Earth, but you were accidently left behind" I explained._

_Maya started asking me all these questions about where she came from and who her parents were. I told her as much as I could, but when she asked who her real parents were; I told her I didn't know and that all I knew was that they were royalty. After what seemed like hours, I asked her if she would like to find her heritage and she, of course, said yes._

_After that day, we began a journey of great proportions, unsure if we would ever find what we were looking for._

_~End Flashback~_

"Paya, that's incredible" Malkior said.

"Indeed" I said.

"Why did you stop? I want to know what happened" he said

"In due time, but I think it would be best for you to hear Maya's side of the story" I told him.

Malkior sighed, but then he got up from the pilot's chair and started toward the door.

"Very well, I need to see how she's fairing anyway" I said before he walked out.

Malkior's P.O.V

I could hardly believe what this Raven told me. It was strange how she knew so much about the yautja and did not share that information with anyone other than Maya. I only knew oomans to be deceitful and untrustworthy, but Raven showed me that not all oomans are like that. But still…I felt that something about Raven wasn't quite ooman, like there was a whole other side to her that I have not seen yet.

I forced those thoughts away, for now, and headed toward the infirmary. I would worry about Raven later, right now; I have my mate to attend to.

Maya's P.O.V

I awoke to a soft purr, a purr that could only belong to Malkior. I open my eyes to see him sitting beside me, stroking my face. I smiled and purred back to him.

"How are you" he asked.

"I'm fine" I said.

"I'm glad and I'm glad our pups are ok as well"

"As am I" I said.

"Your friend told me many interesting things about when she met you" he said out of the blue.

"Yes, she has many great things to tell" I admit.

"I'm interested in hearing your side of the story" he said.

"And I will gladly tell you everything, but not now, I'm still feeling tired" I said, yawning.

"Very well my mate, rest and I shall hear your story when you are feeling stronger" he said, understanding.

I still had to figure out what I was going to tell him, I don't remember much about the first few days I was with Raven, but I guess Raven will fill in the blanks. I will worry about it later, for now; I just want to savor this time with Malkior.

Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.

**What did you think of this chapter? Now you know that Maya's pups are ok and a little about how she met Raven, but there's still more to come so just hang on ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: Talks and New Arrivals

**Yes I'm alive I know I haven't updated in about three years, but I've had a serious case of writer's block and my college schedule did not help either but I'm back and rest assured I will try to update regularly, but no promises. I only just got my inspiration back and it can go just as easily. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing AVP, Batman or anything else related to a movie, game, comic, tv show, or anything like that.**

**Anyway on with the chapter I made sure it was extra-long due to my long absence hope you like it **

Chapter 16: Talks and New Arrivals

Maya's P.O.V

It's been a few days and I am feeling stronger after our horrible ordeal with those scientists. I feel that I am ready to tell Malkior my side of the story of my adventures on Earth. There are bits and pieces of which I cannot remember at all but I'm sure Raven knows the missing pieces. I sit up in my bed and see Malkior asleep beside me, I smile at the sight because it's the first time I have ever seen a full grown male yautja look so adorable. I reach over and tap his shoulder to wake him up. He groans and blinks a few times before his eyes focus and he turns his attention to me. He sits up and has his full attention on me.

"Maya is something wrong?" he asks.

"No Malkior, nothing is wrong I just wanted to tell you my side of the story" I said.

"Oh all right" he said.

"But before I do just answer one question" I said.

"Very well, what is it?" he asks.

"Where is Raven? I need her to fill in the blanks because I cannot remember everything" I admitted.

"She said something about going to pick something up and then she left saying she'll be right back" he explained.

_~Flash Back Malkior's P.O.V~_

_When I returned to the cockpit, I found Raven pacing back and forth. When she saw me she stopped and approached me. I could tell she had something important to tell me but I was unsure of what it could possibly be._

"_Malkior, I'm glad you came back I need to talk to you" she said._

"_All right, about what?" I ask._

"_Well it's about me coming along with you and Maya" she said._

"_What?" I said, my eyes widening._

_This was almost unheard of. An ooman wanting to leave their home planet to come with us to ours; I could tell she was serious, but I could also tell that there was more to it. It turns out I was right. What she told me next shocked me more that when I found Maya._

"_Yes" she said simply._

"_Why? This is your home" I said._

"_Actually my home is where my friends are and that's the reason I want you to take us with you" she said._

"_Wait, did you just say 'us'?" I ask._

"_Yes I did" she said smiling._

"_Just how many?" I ask I little intimidated._

"_There are about 14 of us total" she said, laughing at my reaction._

"_14!" I shout._

_She nods and smirks._

"_Yes and I need your approval before I leave to gather them here" she said._

"_Well any friend of Maya's is a friend of mine, consider your request granted" I agreed._

"_Thank you Malkior you are truly an honorable yautja and you are lucky to have Maya by your side" she said._

"_I know; she is my whole world" I said, bowing my head in thanks. "So who is going to be our first guest?" I ask._

"_Well, all I can tell you is she is a clever girl from Gotham City" she said._

"_Wait, are you saying that you haven't even met her yet?" I ask._

"_That is exactly what I am saying" she said._

_This was getting stranger and stranger by the minuet. Rave said there are 14 total in her group and she just told me that she has not even met one of them. As I was trying to figure her out, I guess she could somehow sense my inner turmoil because she looked at me and chuckled._

"_I can sense your inner turmoil" she said, am I good or what._

"_Yeah how can there be as many as you say when you have not met one?" I ask._

"_Simple I can sense when someone is worthy enough to be a part of this group I have created and this girl is one of those special cases" She explained._

"_Oh, is that how you found the others?" I ask._

_She nods and continues to explain that she needs to get this girl before her parents do something horrible. She tells me that her parents are not mentally sound and it seems the want their daughter to be exactly like them. I was disgusted by this information, what parents want their offspring to mentally unstable? I ask myself, but push it aside. I could tell this girl was in real trouble and Raven was the only one who could help her._

"_Well what are you still doing here? Go help that girl" I tell her._

_She nods and darts for the hatch, but before she reaches it she stops and turns around to face me._

"_One more thing, don't tell Maya yet I want this reunion to be a surprise" she said._

"_All right, you have my word" I promised._

_After I promised, she shot out the hatch and into the night._

_~End Flash Back~_

Maya's P.O.V

"Oh, well I guess we'll wait until she gets back" I said.

"All right, would like anything to eat while we wait?" he asks

'He's so sweet' I think, "Yes that would be wonderful I said.

"What would you like?" he asks.

"Some naxa please" I answer.

As Malkior leaves to get some naxa fruits I begin to think about all of my friends in our little group. We have been on so many adventures and saved so many lives. Our group may be made up of a variety of species, but we live in harmony with one another. Each of us has a special talent and that talent allows all of us to have a strength in certain situations. Some have tried to turn us against each other, but in the end we always see the light and our connection only strengthens. Of course I am curious about this new girl who is going to be a part of our group. Since Malkior told me that Raven was heading to Gotham City I assume that the new girl will be human. I hope she won't be too surprised when she sees us and the others.

I am pulled from my thoughts when Malkior returns with a bowl of naxa fruit. He sits down beside me and hands me the bowl. I take the bowl and begin eating the sweet fruit. I love how Malkior cares for me and knows me inside and out, but I sometimes worry that he forgets to take care of himself. I can only hope that when the rest of the group gets here he will have more time to make sure everything is in working order to get back home.

Raven's P.O.V (Gotham City)

I have been in the city for about 2 weeks but I have yet to find this girl. I know she's adopted and she is a master with a bow and arrow, but that's all my premonition told me about her. It also only gave me her general location, but not her exact location so I'll just have to search and hopefully I'll find her before something bad happens to her. I just know I can't give up or I will never find her.

As I was walking through the city I noticed a poster for an annual fall concert for the poor. As I looked closer I noticed who would be performing and who was funding it. The poster said that the concert is funded by the Wayne Foundation and that Joanna Wayne will be performing. After I read that I had a feeling that this was the girl I was looking for. I looked at the date and discovered that it was tonight in the park. I knew I had to be there so I could see this talented young lady, but I couldn't risk exposing myself to the citizens of Gotham unless there was a dire need. I decided to run for it, the park was only a few blocks away from my current location and if I didn't run into any trouble I could make it just in time.

Suddenly, I got the feeling that something really bad was about to happen at the place where I was headed. This feeling only made hasten my quest to get to Joanna before anything could happen to her. A few minutes later, I arrive at the park where the concert is only to see everything in chaos. Smoke everywhere, people scattering and coughing up blood, and in the background I hear maniacal laughter. I look to the stage and see a young girl being held by Gotham's most notorious villain The Joker. I could hear her scream as Joker tossed her into a strangely colored helicopter. After the copter left I ran straight to the stage to find Bruce Wayne looking miserable as Joanna was kidnapped. As I approached, I sensed something was off I looked at the dissipating gas around the stage and came to the conclusion that the gas must have had some sort of poison in it.

I approach Bruce and saw just how sick he looked he must have inhale a lot more of the gas than I initially thought. I then thought back to when I first arrived, everyone was looking very sick of coughing up blood, but I noticed that Joker and Joanna didn't seem to be affected at all; something bigger is going on here and I am determined to find out what. I kneel down to help Bruce sit straight.

"What happened here" I ask him. He looked in serious need of medical attention, but I needed answers first.

"Joker…threw gas bombs… into the crowd… and then… he came… came for Joanna" he gasped out in labored breaths.

"Why did he target Joanna?" I ask firmly. Bruce looked at me with sad eyes and groaned out the answer.

"Jo…Joanna is… adopted… her real… p-parents are… Harley Q-Quinn… and Joker" he said finally. So that's why he was so interested in her, she's his daughter and he wanted her back.

~Three days later~

After the paramedics arrived at the park I made myself scarce. I had to find Joanna before The Joker and Harley could do something horrible to her. I spent my time meditating so as to pinpoint her location which I did after about two days. It took me a few hours to find the correct warehouse where they were staying but in the end my meditation paid off I found the warehouse near an old toy factory. It was easy enough to sneak into the warehouse but a little harder to find the room in which Joanna was being kept because of how many rooms there were. Thankfully, most of the rooms had no ceilings so I could narrow it down to the rooms that had ceilings. There were about 5 rooms with ceilings and they had windows close enough to the rafters where I could look in. I found the weapons vault, meeting room, and chemical storage. As I approached the next room I saw Joker and Harley exit the room I was heading to and heard them saying something about a surprise for Joanna. Scratching this room off I headed off to the last room and smiled in victory as I saw Joanna sitting on a makeshift bed, I also took notice of the collar around her neck and the shackle around her ankle.

I make sure to position myself so that Joanna will notice me. I see her look up and I know she sees me because of her reaction. All too suddenly Joker and Harley make their appearance and I retreat further back into the shadows. I listen in to what their saying.

"Good morning Joanna, sleep well?" Harley asked. I saw Joanna nod, probably to avoid punishment.

"That's my girl" Harley continued. I smiled as Joanna rolled her eyes and looked away.

At around eleven, Harley returned and to my surprise she came to remove the collar from Joanna's neck. Harley said something about being a good girl, I roll my eyes at the thought Joanna is only cooperating because she has no choice and wants to avoid any further punishments. I hear Joanna mutter a thank you before Harley tells her about the big day they have planned for her tomorrow. I see Joanna drift off to sleep and give me the opportunity I was waiting for.

I find a comfortable spot in the rafters and begin to meditate. I fall deep into a trance which allows me to project myself into ones dreams. This allows me to communicate with whoever without alerting anyone else to my presence.

_~Joanna's Dream~_

_As I enter her dream I am pleasantly surprised by the amount of nature she has created. I begin to walk in an undetermined direction when I soon come across a pond. It is beautiful and clear I know this is where I'm supposed to be and call out to Joanna._

"_Joanna" _

"_Hello is anyone there?" I hear her ask as she approaches._

"_Over here Joanna" I say to guide her closer. And as she finally comes into sight I greet her with a friendly smile._

"_Hello Joanna, it's nice to finally meet you" I said nodding my head to her._

"_Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked calmly. _

"_My name is Raven and I've been watching you for a while now" I said, she gave me a surprised look, but I knew she wanted to know why I was watching her._

"_Why?" she asked. _

"_Because I would like to make you a part of my team" I said, happily. I could sense her inner turmoil and decided to explain why she was so special._

"_Yes, I want you to become a part of my team and I've chosen you because you're different, you're more like Bruce Wayne than your parents" I said. _

"_You mean… Joker and Harley __**are **__my parents and I was adopted" she said on the verge of tears. _

"_I'm afraid so, but Bruce adopted you so you could have a real future and not the one your parents had planned for you" I said, placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_I'm happy he adopted me and gave me a real future, but why isn't he here to save me? He knows Gotham like the back of his hand" she asked. _

"_Because he's in the hospital, Joanna" I said, sadly. _

"_What? How did that happen?" she asked, shocked. _

"_The gas that covered the stage was toxic to everyone except those who carried Joker and Harley's DNA" I explained, "so you were protected, but everyone else was rushed to the hospital where they were diagnosed with internal bleeding, but don't worry everyone is going to make a full recovery" _I_ said. I knew because I overheard the paramedics before I left._

"_That's a relief" she sighed._

"_So what do you say? Would you like to become a member of my team?" I asked, smiling. _

"_Yes, I would love to become a member of your team" she said, excitedly, "What do I have to do?" she asked. I smiled again and walked up to her. _

"_All you have to do is sing for me and if I like it you'll be the newest member of my team" I said._

_She thought for a minute before taking a breath and singing a very beautiful song._

_Earth, wind, fire, and air_

_We may look bad, but we don't care_

_We ride the wind, we feel the fire_

_To love the Earth is our one desire_

_Love the Earth it's only fair_

_It's one big that we must share_

_We love the Earth with all our fire_

_It's in our souls _

_Our one desire_

_Earth, wind, fire, and air_

_We may look bad, but we don't care_

_We ride the wind, we feel the fire_

_To love the Earth is our one desire_

_Nature is a precious gift_

_It will make your spirit lift_

_Love the Earth with all your fire_

_It's in your soul _

_Your one desire_

_Earth, wind, fire, and air_

_We may look bad, but we don't care_

_We ride the wind, we feel the fire_

_To love the Earth is our one desire_

_To love the Earth is our one desire_

_When she finished, I applauded her on a job well done. _

"_Very good, you are an excellent singer. I'm proud to call you the newest member of the Nightmare Sisters" I said, embracing her. _

"_I'm glad you liked it, I'm a performer you know, I sing for the poor and less fortunate" she said with enthusiasm. I held both of her shoulders to keep her still._

"_Joanna, I'm actually watching you sleep now, in the factory" I said. _

"_What? How? I didn't see you anywhere" she said, slightly confused. _

"_I'm in the rafters and I'm telepathic, that's why I can enter your dreams" I said. "Now it's time for you to wake up so I have to go, but don't worry, I'll be watching over you" I said, giving her a farewell hug and disappearing._

_~End Joanna's Dream~_

After coming out of my meditation I looked down and noticed Harley shaking Joanna awake and nearly hugging her to death. I hear Joker chuckle and tell Harley to let go. I see Joker walk up and ruffle Joanna's hair. As Joker and Harley talk about the big day they have planned I notice Joanna look up and search for me. When she found me, I shook my head to tell her not to give away my position. She looks away in time as Joker and Harley return their gazes to her. They tell her that they are going to teach her how to shoot. I roll my eyes knowing she is already a master at archery. I watch as they take Joanna to their homemade shooting range. I simply wait in the darkness of the rafters and wait for their return.

A few hours later Joanna was returned to her room I could see that she was worried but was staying strong, another reason I wanted her to be a part of my team. She is very brave and strong even though she has gone through the Joker's crazy hell. I hope that when she is away from Gotham she'll be able to put this experience behind her.

"_Ok Joanna, I think it's time we get you home" _I said, telepathically, she looked up and nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright Joanna, I'm going to bust a hole in the wall over there" I explained.

"Ok, I just have one question, how am I supposed to get out when I'm chained to this stupid support beam" she asked calmly. I walked up to her and grabbed the chain from the floor, I looked at her with a small smile.

"Promise me you won't freak out" I said, she nodded. I kneeled down, hold up the chain, take a deep breath and release a steam of fire hot enough to melt the chain and shackle off Joanna's ankle, I used my psychic abilities to avoid burning her.

I looked up and saw her face once the chain was cut I stood up and closed her gapping mouth.

"How did you do THAT!" she said, shocked.

"Well, I can't really tell you now, but I'll tell that it's one heck of an explanation and one I doubt you'll believe until you see" I said.

"OK" I said confused.

After she was free of the chain, she stood back and watched as I took a deep breath, aimed at the wall and released a giant fireball. It was strong enough to blast right through the three foot thick walls of the factory and it would no doubt wake Joker and Harley.

"It's time to go Joanna" I smiled sweetly.

"Yes, it is" she said.

We stormed out of the factory like bats out of Hell. When we were almost to the gate I hear Joker and Harley screaming in anger. We turned around and saw them running after us.

"JOANNA!" they screamed in unison.

"We have to get out of here now!" she said, starting to panic. As she stared at her biological parents running toward us she didn't notice me grow wings. As I took to the air I picked up Joanna I knew she was used to the sensations do to being the daughter of the Batman. Once we were airborne and far enough away from the factory I set a course for the hospital Bruce was in.

"Wow, you have wings too!" she shouted.

"Yes, I do, but I'll tell you about myself when you're safe" I said noticing my surprised expression. I explained to her that I was gifted with the power to transform, she nodded her head in understanding, and we continued flying.

After what seemed like hours we landed in front of West Gotham Hospital.

"This is where Bruce is, Joanna, I think it's time for you to see him" I said. She looked back at me then at the doors to the hospital, I gave her a nod before she shot into the hospital like a bullet.

While Joanna was in the hospital, I used my telepathy to listen in to what she was saying to Bruce and I was pleasantly surprise by how compassionate and understanding they were to each other. I heard her say that she had no choice but to come with me and I knew she was right. I suddenly felt that Joker and Harley were hot on our trail and I knew that time was limited.

"_Joanna, I heard what you said and you are correct I will protect you and make sure Joker and Harley will never find you again" _I spoke, telepathically. She told me that she wanted a little more time with her father and I understood, but I told her that her time would be limited because Joker and Harley were hot on our trail.

A few hours later Joanna and I left the hospital and ran into the forest. We kept running until the city was no longer in sight. I was ahead of Joanna and therefore did not notice when she fell. I only noticed she was not behind me when I felt that something was wrong and looked back to see that Joanna was not following me. I immediately stopped, kicking up dust, leaves, sticks and rocks in the process of turning around and heading in the opposite direction. I felt that Joanna was in serious danger and I could not do anything about it.

As I kept running in the direction we came from I kept thinking of ways I could find Joanna and then it hit me, I'm telepathic duh. I stop and sit on the ground and begin to meditate I only hope that Joanna is asleep or else this won't work. When the person I am trying to locate is asleep, it is easier for me to get a precise location rather than general.

_~Joanna's Dream~_

"_Joanna!" I called to her. _

"_Raven?" I hear her answer back. Thank God she's asleep. _

"_Yes, where are you? I can't find you anywhere in the forest" I said, calmly. _

"_I'm in the backseat of my parents' car, I'm tied up and gagged" she said, equally calm. I told her that I was coming and that she should hold on to something. Then I made everything in the dream disappear into a black abyss._

_~End Dream~_

I had gotten her location while in the dream and that allowed me to run, find and get ahead of the car she was in. When they were close enough I transformed and stepped into the car's path and caused them to come to a screeching halt. Since I was concealed by shadow, they could not make out what exactly caused them to have to stop. I hide in the bushes as Joker and Harley get out of the car and search the surrounding area for what made them stop so suddenly. I grinned, they have no idea that what they are looking for is watching their every move. I can sense that Joanna is in the back seat of the car and call out to her telepathically.

"_Joanna, I can see the car and your parents look freaked out are you still in the car?" _I said knowingly.

"_Yes, I'm in the backseat and the seatbelt kept me from flying out the window" _she mentally told me. I nod and I told to be prepared for when I took action.

I see Joker and Harley shrug and get back into the car and drive away, I easily followed. Two hours later I saw the opportunity I was looking for the direction they were headed led them right by a ravine. I knew that it was now or never and I sent Joanna a warning about what I was fixing to do.

"_Hold on tight, Joanna, it's gonna get bumpy" _I warn. It was at that moment when I ran out and rammed the side of the car, sending it down the ravine and into a tree, near a shallow river. I could sense that Joanna was able to grab hold to the door before the plunge. I watch as all Joker and Harley get out of the car and Harley pull Joanna from the back seat. After a verbal fight from Joanna, they set off into the forest; I follow. As Joker and Harley continue to drag Joanna through the woods I could tell she was waiting for me to help her and no sooner did I transform back into my human self and pounce. I land on Joker and Harley knocking them unconscious for them moment before either of them knew what happened same goes for Joanna. I moved so fast, she didn't know what happened until after I untied her and spoke up.

"I think we should leave before they wake up" I said. She looked to see me smiling at her. After she had regained control of her senses, she looked to Joker and Harley then back to me. She slowly tore the tape off her face and smiled at me and I knew she agreed with me.

"I believe you're right, let's go" she said confidently.

"You're not going anywhere" a threatening voice spoke. I and Joanna turned to see Joker standing a few feet away. I was completely calm, but Joanna was on the verge of screaming, why won't he give up?

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!" she start screaming.

"Don't you get it? I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!" she continued, but apparently, he didn't hear a word that came out of her mouth, because he began walking toward us with that, permanent, evil grin. He pulled out a bag of marbles from his coat then looked at us.

"Joanna… I suggest that you surrender and come here, or you'll find that you're going to have a hard time seeing" he said maliciously. I knew that the marbles were actually grenades, because the first rule to learn when dealing with Joker is to expect the unexpected.

None of us moved from our spots, for what seemed like hours, before Harley began to wake up. She groaned and held her head as she sat up.

"Uh… what happened?" she moaned. Joker didn't even turn around to answer her; I guess he wanted to make sure Joanna wasn't going anywhere.

"We just had a little accident is all Harley" he said, not caring that they almost died, twice.

Once Harley got up, she walked over to Joker and looked at Joanna.

"Joanna please… please come home with us" she begged, but Joanna was not going anywhere with them even if she had to run for the rest of her life.

"No, I have had it with you guys!" she start screaming again.

"Just because you are my biological parents, it doesn't mean I'm anything like you!" she screamed having enough of their bull. It was at that moment I decided to intervene. I pushed her behind me and got into a fighting stance, she knew that I was going to protect her even if it was the last thing I do.

"Joker I think it would be best if you two leave and never come looking for Joanna again" I said with calmness. Joanna watched in awe as I stared down her parents, completely free of fear.

"She is our daughter and we are taking her home if it's the last thing we do" Harley said, I knew with her as Joanna's mother she was especially dangerous when around her. I, however, wasn't fazed by Harley's reaction; in fact knew that Harley would put up a massive fight.

"_Joanna, cover your eyes" _I told Joanna in thought. She nodded and immediately covered her eyes, unsure of what I was about to do. It was best that she did not see what was fixing to do until I wanted her to. I look at Joker and Harley and transform right before their eyes. At first they are paralyzed by shock then Harley starts shooting like mad and the Joker tosses the bag of marble grenades in my direction. I easily dodged all of their attacks and made them retreat into the tree line and away from Joanna. As I was pushing them back I did not notice Joker and Harley sneak away and make their way back to Joanna.

"Hello Joanna" I heard Joker announce. I figured it was one of them who grabbed me, but that didn't make it any less frustrating. I struggled hard against his crushing grip, but I couldn't get free. He tightened his grip and proceeded to pull me in the opposite direction from where I had been headed.

After I had chased of Joker and Harley I started to head back to where I had left Joanna, but I felt that something wasn't right. I stopped and focused my thoughts on Joanna. My eyes began to glow a beautiful sapphire blue as I saw what Joanna was seeing. What I saw, infuriated me; I saw Joanna being pulled back through the forest by her father and Joanna was fighting with all her might.

I decided that it was time to show them my true power. I knew it would scare both Joker and Harley into leaving Joanna alone forever, but I had to make sure Joanna knew it was me so she would not be afraid. After my mind came back to my body, I set off to where Joanna was being taken.

I found Joanna not too far away and I was close enough to her that she could see my glowing eyes. She did see me and as she looked in me direction, I sent her comforting waves of invisible energy so I could tell her not to be afraid of what she was about to see.

"_Joanna, do not be afraid of what is about to happen. I didn't expect to show you my true power so soon, but drastic times call for drastic measures" _I say to her in her head. When I told me not to be afraid, all her fear seemed to disappear and so she just stood there. As I stepped out of the shadows and into their line of sight. I grinned at the reaction I got from Joker.

"Stay away from us" Joker said in a deep, threatening tone. By this time Joanna was sitting on the ground, refusing to move any further.

"Release Joanna, Joker" I said in a very calm tone. I continued to approach them and Joker and Harley continued to back up. I never thought the 'Clown Prince of Crime' would be afraid of something strange, like me.

"I thought I told you to stay away" Joker said. I could tell he was starting to panic by his tone of voice. I was not intimidated at all by Joker and Harley.

"I heard you, but I'm not going anywhere until you release the girl" I said, still in a calm tone.

"No, the only place my daughter is going is home with us" Joker said confidently, but unfortunately for him he did not see what was coming next. I move too fast for him and in the next moment Joker and Harley were on the ground unconscious and Joanna was free. I transform back into my human self and approach her. I can tell she is surprised but trusting.

"Are you ok Joanna?" I ask. She nods her head to tell me she is fine.

I smiled and we both took off into the forest. I told her that we were heading to Central America, but why we were going there was going to be a surprise until we got there. I could tell she was very curious, but she didn't bug me about our destination.

After a few hours, we reached Gotham City limits. I saw my close friend Ember and her motorcycle. I walked over to her and began to converse with her. I told her that Joanna is our newest member and that she needs transportation to Maya and Malkior's ship. She happily agreed

"Joanna, come and meet one of my team mates" I called. Joanna walked over and I could tell she was surprised by Ember's appearance. She had a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, a purple spiked belt with a whip attached to it, black biker pants, and black combat boots. She totally pulled off the biker look, but what amazed Joanna the most was the fact that her hair was made of _fire. _

"Joanna, I'd like you to meet Ember one of my team mates. Ember this is Joanna" I said. She raised her hand and waved, shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, Joanna, Raven has told me all about you" Ember said.

"Well Joanna, Ember is going to be your ride to Central America, I'll meet up with you as soon as I can" I said. I began to turn away, but I heard her ask why I wasn't coming with them.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Someone else needs me right now and I can't let them down" I said.

As I heard them drive off I focused on who needed my help now I closed my eyes and focused. It happened in one big flash I opened my eyes and knew I had to head to the highway in Florida called East 9 to find Karen one of my other team mates. As soon as I discovered this I transformed and took off like a shot to Florida.

Maya's P.O.V (back at the ship)

It's been a few days since Raven has been here and still no word from her. I only hoped that everything went fine with the new girl. I knew it was a long way from Gotham to Central America, but I'm starting to get worried and that is not a good thing when you are pregnant. I was just about to lose hope when Malkior walked in with news.

"The radar is picking up two targets approaching the ship at high speeds" Malkior says, concerned.

"Raven and the new girl?" I ask.

"No, it appears to be two females on a speeder looking device and it appears to be over heating" he said.

When he said a speeder looking device and that I appears to be over heating I knew it was Ember. Only Ember could approach at those speeds and appear to be on fire. I smile and let Malkior know that they are friends.

"Relax Malkior they are not enemies they are friends, Raven probably sent them" I say.

"If you say so I'll lower the ramp and allow them entry" he said.

Not two minutes after he lowered the ramp two figures entered on a flaming motorcycle. It's defiantly Ember none of the others have a motorcycle that leaves a trail of fire behind. I smile and greet them.

"Ember, long time no see welcome to our ship" I greet, only to notice the other girl with green hair.

"And who might this young lady be?" I ask, making sure not to frighten her.

"This is Joanna the newest member of our team" Ember explained.

"Ah, well in that case it's a pleasure to meet you Joanna please come and make yourself at home" I said trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Thank you, as you can guess I have had a pretty weird few days" she said with a small laugh.

I smile at her forwardness, she will defiantly fit in just fine.

"Well Joanna guess I should introduce you, I am Maya, this is my mate Malkior and of course you've already met Ember. Malkior and I are what you know as extraterrestrials or aliens, but our species name is Yautja and we are a race of technologically advanced hunters and we pride ourselves on honor. If any yautja disregard our ways they will be cast out as Badbloods." I explain a little of my culture to her.

"Wow, you have an interesting way of life" she said, genuinely interested.

"Yes, we do and that was only a small piece of it" I say.

I smile at her excitement to learn of our culture though I cannot teach her the more strenuous exercises that come with our culture because of my condition. I see Malkior more at ease now that he know that these two are friends. I know he's been worried about my health ever since we found out was carrying offspring and after the whole fiasco with the human scientists he has made sure nothing remotely dangerous came near the ship let alone me. I smile and at the thought of our sucklings growing within my womb. I know that they will be strong warriors one day, but for now they will remain where they are until their birth. I am so caught up in my reminiscing that I don't notice Malkior walking up behind me until he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Maya, I think it's time for you to turn in for the night. I will show our guest to their quarters" Malkior said, in a caring tone. It was only then did I realize what time it was and knew that in my condition I would need all the rest I could get, especially when I'm further along.

"Yeah, I guess you are right I do feel tired and it's pretty late" I yawn. "Well I guess I will see you guys in the morning" I said earning me a strange look from Ember.

"Hold up Maya, you never go to bed at this hour so why are you starting now" she asked crossing her arms.

I sigh.

"Well, Ember I can see that you haven't forgotten my old patterns. If you must know I guess I should tell you that I am expecting" I say to see if she will figure it out.

"Expecting what?" she asked. I guess it's understandable that she would not get pregnancy language do to the fact that no one on our team has ever come close to having children.

"Expecting young" I say bluntly.

The look on Ember's face was priceless.

"Congrats Maya! The others are going to be stoked" she said excitedly.

I smile and continue to my chambers. I knew I was going to get one heck of a celebration when the others arrive, but for now I need rest. I hope Malkior can handle my strange team mates. I chuckle lightly at the thought of my mate being overwhelmed by Raven and the others.

Malkior's P.O.V

After Maya went to rest in our chambers I approached the two females and asked them to follow me to their quarters for the time being. I begin to wonder how the other females will be if these two are like this. The one named Ember interested me the most only because her body temperature is higher than any ooman I have ever encountered and that her hair seems to be pure flame. I'll have to ask Maya about that when she is rested. It interests me that so many different species could get along and solve each other's problems. Maybe the Yautja could learn how these females manage to get along so well and weave it into our culture so that we do not have any more in fighting within the clan.

As I finished showing the females to the guest chambers I returned to the control room and closed the hatch so that nothing and no one unwelcome make their way into the ship. I know I am being a little over protective, but it's in a male yautja's nature to make sure their mate is well protected when they are carrying young. Since Maya is carrying our pups it is my duty to eliminate any threats that may harm my mate and unborn pups. I am still cautious of the new comers, but try to relax because I know that they mean no harm to Maya or the pups in fact the flame haired female seemed very excited about the pups so I wonder how the others will react when they arrive and find out. I guess I will just have to wait until the female called Raven returns with the rest of her little clan.

**So what did you think long enough? I hope this chapter was up to your standards and don't forget to leave reviews and fav/follow this story to know when I update. I love all who stayed with this story during my long absence. Hopefully I won't be gone for so long next time.**


End file.
